The Pendant Around Her Neck
by Luminis
Summary: Sakura and I were apart for so long, and that void was never filled. Now she's back, but what's this strange feeling? AU, Modern, Ino/Saku. Rated for sexual implications, language, and possibly gore. Yuri, probably atleast partial lemon
1. When We Were Young

**The Pendant Around Her Neck**

**As far as you know, this is my 24th fanfic.**

**SakuraxIno, Yuri, Later on there may/probably will be lemon.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this wouldn't be a fanfic. It'd be canon. Just so we're clear, I do NOT own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. In fact, I don't really own anything. I have like 12 dollars in the bank.**

_Note: This chapter has been edited and extended since it was first published._

Chapter 1

"Huhh…." I let out a big breath of air, sighing. Things are so boring lately. Nothing ever happens in Konoha. I swear it's the most boring city in Japan. Not that it can be truly called a city. It's more like a large town.

My name's Yamanaka Ino. I'm seventeen and bored. Usually teenagers tend to have a lot of fun, but I'm just bored out of my mind. Everything's been dull since she left.

I'm a normal teenager, I think. I attend high school, I go out on nights that I don't have school the next day, sometimes I even go out on nights I do have school the next day, and I try to relax and have a good time. I work in my mom's flower shop on occasion after school. It doesn't help that it seems that everything's become constant for the past few months. Nothing has changed in anyone's lives in Konoha in so long. Same old school, same old people, nothing new. It's driving me insane.

It makes me long for her to come back.

We met when we were so young. So, so young. I was just a little girl looking to make friends back then.

School had just started, and I didn't have any real friends. There were other girls I had played with but never really talked to much. A lot of them were all the same, like some factory had made them. What I really wanted was one genuine friend.

I walked into class and saw a bunch of girls in a circle. They were chanting and jeering at something or someone in the center. When I went to investigate, I found they were picking on a pink-haired girl who was crouched on the ground holding her knees. She was crying. I couldn't believe that these girls could be so mean. Oddly enough, they weren't making fun of her hair, they were making fun of her forehead!

I don't know what is was about her, but something struck a chord in me. She was different, she was unique. It's hard to explain, but I knew then that she was a genuinely good person. But more importantly, I could see she needed my help.

I decided to defend her. "Guys! Stop making fun of her. You know, you guys aren't perfect either. Isn't that right, Miss Bedwetter?" I said to the ringleader of the girls. I knew she wet the bed because her mom mentioned it (subsequently embarrassing her) once when she was talking to my mother at the playground.

The girl shrieked and ran away flustered with the others chasing after her. I helped the pink haired girl up. She was trying to hold back tears and dirt had gotten on her dress. I introduced myself.

"Hi! My name's Yamanaka Ino. What's yours?" I asked cheerfully.

"Uhh…my name is Haruno Sakura," she replied.

"Ooohh that's such a pretty name," I told her. She seemed so innocent and sweet. "Wanna be friends?"

"Uh, ok. I've never had a friend before…"

"Really? Never?!" I asked in surprise. I had never heard of a person who had never had a friend before. Even now I still understand why I said what I said next. "Ok then… from here on out we're best friends!!"

"Uhhh…"

From then on Sakura and I were best friends. She was always very shy, but I brought her everywhere with me. Somehow I knew there was a flower in there, waiting to bloom. I was waiting to see it. I knew it would be so pretty!

We did everything together. We sat next to each other in class, where I'd pass funny notes to her. I took her to my favorite spot in Konoha, this beautiful field full of wild flowers where we'd pick them and make necklaces and bracelets. We even went clothes shopping together. I had her pick out some red clothes to match her beautiful pink hair.

I can't think of any time when I was truly happier. It's strange, people don't usually consider the happiest time of their life a time when they were as young as I was. I mean I have new friends, but there was something about Sakura that I could never pinpoint that just kept me liking her. We were always getting into interesting situations together.

Like the day we were chased by a monster.

You see, Sakura and I were walking down the street one afternoon when we passed an alleyway. As we passed it, we heard a menacingly growl. We looked down the alley to see what it might be and out of nowhere, a great beast appeared!

We took off running and screaming down the sidewalk as the monster chased us. The hair stood up on the back of my neck as I felt sheer terror vibrate down my spine. We were just little girls, though, and couldn't run very fast. The beast gained on us and I felt its warm but threatening breath on my back. It made grunting sounds with each step, each more terrifying than the last.

We turned the corner and ran onto a grassy knoll. The monster tackled me to the ground.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as she tried to help me up.

"Go on without me! Save yourself!" I shrieked.

"No…I mean… Ino, look!" she explained.

I turned over and it turned out the monster that had terrorized us was just a playful puppy!

"Aw, it's so cute," I commented.

"He likes you," Sakura observed.

We played with the dog for a little while when an older girl approached us.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, pointing at the puppy. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, is this your dog?" I asked.

"Yeah…well, it belongs to the Inuzuka clan, anyway. It seems like he's taken quite a liking to you two girls," she said. "Thanks for taking such good care of him. He can be quite a handful sometimes!"

"You're welcome," Sakura and I said in unison.

"Tell you what…" she said, "I'll give you two something for the trouble this guy gave you." She rummaged through her bag and took out some candy. "Here you are. Thanks again!" she gave us the candy and left.

What a day that was.

----------------------------------------------

One day, while we were walking home from school, Sakura asked me a question.

"Ino, why are we friends?" she asked.

"Whaddoyou mean? Cause we like each other so much and have so much fun together, that's why!" I replied.

"But…why did you choose me? I mean everyone else made fun of me but you were real nice…"

"Oh, well I don't know. I guess I just liked you is all! Why are you asking me this, anyway?"

"Um…well…"

"C'mon already!"

She stopped walking. She was no longer looking at me. Her fists were clenched and her head was down. Something was wrong. Then, all of a sudden:

"I'msorryInobutmydadgotanewjobandweremovingawaytomorrow!"

Sakura burst into tears. I was dumbstruck. Speechless. I didn't even know what to think. And then, I was angry. I couldn't believe she was moving away! The anger was followed by sadness. I mean, she was my best friend and I'd never see her again!! (1)

Still lost for words, I went over and hugged her. She was still sobbing when I said:

"Hey, Sakura, it's ok. We.. we know how to read and write now so we'll write every week!" I reassured her, although it didn't reassure me.

I couldn't believe it! I was 8 years old, and already I was losing my best friend. I wasn't sure if I could ever have a friend as close as Sakura was to me. That night, I cried for a long time.

The next day, I went to Sakura's house to say goodbye. Her father had already loaded the moving van. I sat next to Sakura, but neither of us said anything for a long time. Finally, her father called.

"Sakura, it's time to go! Say goodbye to Ino then we have to leave!"

"Ino…" she started.

I interrupted, "Sakura, I want you to have this!"

I held out the present I had brought for her. It was a necklace with a small, shiny emerald pendant.

"My grandmother gave this to me when I was a little girl. I want you to have it, to remember me by! It'd look so pretty with your green eyes, too," I told her.

"Ino…" she said timidly, "Ino, you're my best friend and I love you and we'll be friends forever no matter what!"

I was surprised at what she said. After all this time, she was starting to grow bold!

"You're right! Friends, no matter what, Sakura!"

We hugged, and she left.

(1) Three of the five stages of grief in this one paragraph. This paragraph, which was edited in after I wrote Chapter 10, gave me a great idea for chapter 11.

**A/N: I submitted this chapter with the second chapter so anyone who was to read this wouldn't have to wait to get to a half decent part. I know everyone just loves reading sole exposition, but I just couldn't wait. I don't really care if you review, or even if you read this story. I do this solely to cure my own boredom.**

_**Edited A/N: I ran through this story and found an accidental use of an exclamation point. That bothered me. Also, if you want to review the updated version, I encourage it now.**_


	2. Seeing Things

Chapter 2

Years passed by. I've grown so much in that time, too. Well, I'm definitely taller. My relatives say I've become very womanly. I don't know about that. I'm now 17 and in high school.

I don't know about womanly, but I _have_ filled out somewhat in terms of curves. My breasts have grown to a confident low C cup, and my hips are a decent size now. I'm not too skinny or too fat. It may be a little vain, but I _do_ like the way I look now.

As for keeping up with Sakura, well… We used to write letters every week, just like we promised, but she stopped that around the time we were thirteen. I kept sending her letters for awhile, but I never got any replies and eventually I gave up. That made me quite depressed for a couple weeks, but I had moved on.

My social life is somewhat normal. I have a core group of friends now. These girls Hinata and Tenten are my best girlfriends. I'm also good friends with a couple guys. Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto are good friends. These guys Neji and Shino hang out with us on weekends most of the time, too, but they're so reserved I don't spend much time speaking to them.

As far as boyfriends go, I haven't had many. I went out with a few cute guys from my classes, but nothing ever stuck. I guess I'm not great with boys or I just haven't found the right one yet. I'm not really sure what I should be looking for, anyway.

On weekends, I mostly hang out with Hinata and Tenten. The guys follows us almost everywhere we go so I'm with them a lot too. We'll walk around the village and go to food shops, although Naruto is always insisting we go to Ichiraku Ramen. There's barely even enough room for all of us in that tiny shop but he _always_ wants to go. It's borderline disgusting.

Tonight is Friday night. We're all walking around the village and just talking and having fun. I have some leftover money from my part-time job at my mom's flower shop, and I'm kinda hungry.

"Hey, guys! Let's get some dumplings!" I yell out above Naruto's loud, obnoxious voice.

"No, let's get ramen!" responds the blonde idiot.

"Ugh! I'm SO sick of you and your perverse ramen obsession! We're getting dumplings. Everyone agree?" I argue back.

A resounding "agreed!" shoots up from our friends.

At the dumpling shop, I order 3 orders of the special. I try to ignore Naruto sulking at the other end of the table. Just as my food is arriving, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Something _pink._

I'm seeing Sakura. She's just leaving the shop. I have to catch up with her! I have to talk to her! I practically jump out of my chair and dash outside. I turn the same corner I was so sure I saw Sakura turn just a moment ago.

Disappointment. Utter disappointment. Was she really even there, or was I just seeing things…? Or maybe there was another pink haired girl in Konoha. Not very likely. Whatever the case, I sulk back to the dumpling shop.

"What was that about?" Kiba demanded.

I don't respond. I don't eat my dumplings. For the rest of the night, I just think.

Later that night, I lie awake for hours, staring at my dark ceiling.

Why was I suddenly seeing Sakura… we haven't written each other for years. I haven't thought about her in a long time, either. I can't fathom it. But when I did see her, or at least the Sakura my mind created… she was so… womanly.

She was a woman. Filled out nicely, normal height, long legs. I mean, she was walking, but she had _curves_. Maybe little Sakura had finally come out of her shell.

It doesn't matter. She wasn't really there. I was just missing an old friend.

But still…

The next few days go pretty normal. I go to school, work in the flower shop after school, and do my homework and chat with Hinata and Tenten online. It seems that Neji guy has developed quite the little crush on Tenten, although he seems to be too proud to admit it.

On Wednesdays, I go right to the flower shop afterschool. That's the day we get the roses fresh, and I always love the smell of the rose petals on the cart. After I unload them all to their respective pots and shelves, I tend the cash register. It's a slow day, so I just stare out at the passers-by. Wait.

Is that?

Once again, I raced outside. And once again, she was gone.

Is she there, or am I crazy? Or maybe I'm just missing her. Or maybe a little of both.

**A/N: As you can see, it's starting to take form. Also, I'm a pretty quick writer and once I start something I finish as fast as possible. So there shouldn't be too long a delay between chapters.**


	3. A Dream

A/N: Unexpectedly, it seems a few people are starting to read this story. Interesting. From here on out, the chapters get longer. Quite longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Except, ironically, Naruto. Just kidding. To be clear, I'm going to italicize and underline this. **_**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or anything mentioned here.**_

Chapter 3

A few weeks passed the same way they always did. Hinata still had a crush on Naruto, who was of course oblivious (although everyone else had picked up on it), and Neji asked out Tenten, who delightfully accepted. I attended classes regularly, getting the same grades as usual.

At school, I discovered there was a foreign exchange program with the US. It would send the student to California to attend one of several different programs at one of the state colleges. It would only be a semester and wouldn't yield a degree, but it sounded very interesting. They had a pre-med and nursing program to study to eliminate one year of college a nursing school in Japan (1). This is great! I was thinking of becoming a nurse! I mean, I love people and I'm really interested in that kind of stuff. I was thinking of becoming a doctor but it's sooo competitive out there. _Maybe_ I'll give it a shot, but I still have to think about it. Anyway, I submitted an application.

I hadn't seen Sakura since that time at the flower shop. I suppose I must've been seeing things because life has become pretty boring lately. I'm just in a rut, I guess.

When I got home, my mother greeted me.

"Hello Ino! How was your day, sweetie?" she asks in a very cheerful tone.

"It was fine, mom. Nothing new has happened lately," I reply. This is my reply a lot nowadays.

"So _still_ no boyfriend? Ino, honey, you need to go out and have some fun! You have fantastic grades anyway, you can afford to spend some time on a guy."

"Mom, I have plenty of fun! Just… not with a boy. I hang out with Hinata and Tenten, and that Naruto and Neji and Kiba."

"But you're so pretty! I don't know _why_ you haven't accepted any of the invitations guys throw your way."

"All of the ones who have asked me are ugly, stupid, or don't really have much of a personally. I just haven't found the right person…"

Truth be told, I simply wasn't attracted to any of the boys in my school. There were a lot of… er… nice looking ones, but no real _hot_ ones. Hinata liked Naruto and Tenten was really into Neji, but I never found them particularly good looking. I had been thinking about it a lot, though. I couldn't figure out what the attraction was. It's like every girl I knew was getting a boyfriend except me.

And it's like, boys never go away. I'm constantly being asked out by guys, whether I know them or not. I've been grabbed a couple times, too. Those guys will never think about grabbing a woman again after their encounter with me.

Honestly, though, I just don't know what to think. I suppose I'll just have to get by until I meet the right guy. But who knows when that'll happen…

"Alright…Oh! I almost forgot! You got a letter. It's on the table in the other room."

"Oh. Thanks, mom. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Ok, hun."

I walk into the other room and pick up the envelope. It had no return address and was addressed in black marker. When I opened it, there was only a single note card. Printed on it was a single phrase.

**I'll see you soon.**

I don't know what to make of it. Why would someone write an anonymous letter to say they'll see me soon? Frankly, it's very creepy. What if it's like a stalker or something? Although, the handwriting is very neat, and most guys don't have very neat handwriting. (2) And I don't think a female stalker is very likely.

The letter was puzzling, but I didn't worry over it too much. I just avoided walking alone at night and kept my guard up for the next week. Still not much was happening in my life. It was almost like a dream, and I was just floating through it waiting to wake up. I was waiting for something to happen, I just didn't know what.

The week after I got the letter, Naruto leaned over and whispered something in my ear during math class.

"Hey, you hear? There's a transfer student in the school. She moved here a month ago and is starting school today," he whispered.

"Do you know her name?" I whispered back, suddenly very curious.

"I think it starts with a 'k'. Yeah, definitely a 'k.'"

"Oh. Well, I hope she's nice." I was dismayed. For a second, something told me that this girl was Sakura. Naruto hadn't met her when she was young, so he would probably think she's new.

"I'm going to meet her today. Wanna come with me? I wanna make friends with her right away."

"Yeah, I'll come," I told him apathetically.

That afternoon, I walked with Naruto to find the new girl. It was weird, I'm usually excited to new people. I've just been in a haze lately. Maybe, though, this is the event I've been waiting for. Maybe, just maybe, something will _finally_ happen.

After about 25 minutes of searching, I gave up.

"Naruto, I know _you_ have tons of energy and won't give up on anything, but I don't have quite that same passion for ridiculous things. I'm gonna go home for today. Maybe we'll catch her tomorrow," I told him.

"What?! You're just gonna give up like that, Ino?! You used to be more fun," he shouted at me (although the shouting was quite unnecessary.)

"Ugh, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, Ino. I'm gonna keep searching for awhile then. Bye."

"Bye."

I go to my locker. Unfortunately, my locker is one of the ones closer to the floor. I kneel down and open it up.

On the inside, is a necklace.

With an emerald pendant.

And a note. It said, _turn around._

I looked down the hall, my heart beating very fast. I can barely believe it. Is this really happening, or am I still in that dream? How can I tell what's reality?

I see the pink hair in the dim light.

"Hello, Ino. It's great to see you again."

(1) This isn't true. I know little of the Japanese school system, and doubt this is true. I'll try to bone up (*snicker*) on my Japanese culture

(2) Incase anyone out there was going to comment on this sentence, I know this is severely incorrect grammar. I do this to represent the mood in the mind. Most of you will have seen this in other first person fanfics. Just incase anyone out there was a grammar nerd, like me.

A/N: Well, it's not that much longer, but it's got a lot of development. And for all of you out there who are anticipating the real yuri, that's still at least a few chapters off. However, this may turn out to be a very long story and have multiple instances of that in it (possibly with multiple pairings with Ino, though probably not any main Naruto characters..)

**I think this was a fairly quick update. I'll try to get a new one out every few weeks. I just got a job at a Hibachi steakhouse, so we'll see if that influences me any.**

**I found it's very interesting that a few of you have story-alerted me, so I'll try to get these out as fast as possible without compromising the quality of the work.**


	4. Waking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. How many times do I have to tell you people this?**

Chapter 4

"S..S..Sakura?!" I exclaim!

"Hey, Ino. Long time no see," replies the pinkette.

W..what's happening? I don't know what to think? I have been missing Sakura so much lately…since she left I didn't have a true best friend. But still, she stopped writing! Am I mad? No…that's not it. And it's not just happiness to see my friend again, either. I have butterflies in my stomach and I feel strange. I can't exactly describe this feeling. Suddenly, my mouth is dry and my palms are a little sweaty.

Time froze. I'm seeing Sakura in full light now, and realizing something. She's become drop dead _gorgeous_. She's just about my height. Her hair is cut to about her shoulder length with a red ribbon holding it back. Her eyes are a deeper emerald green than ever before. It's captivating, really. And her face is so pretty, too! The forehead is still quite large but it just seems to enhance her already beautiful face.

As for the rest of her, she's grown quite a lot, to say the least. Her breasts are a large, firm size, probably just a bit bigger than my own. She has long, sleek legs and hips that match perfectly to the rest of her. Her skin is light and fair. I just can't believe it. _This_ is Sakura, that sweet, little girl?

I snap to my senses and respond.

"Sakura! It's been so long! When…how…why didn't you come to see me sooner?" I stammered, still reeling from the shock.

"My dad got another job in the area and we moved back here! We came back about a month ago but I've been so busy. I wanted to make our meeting special, though, so I saved it for now. Pretty impressive entreance, huh?" she laughs. Her smile is so sweet and inviting.

Sakura embraces me in a hug. I would hug back, but I just can't get over seeing her again.

I speak. "So…you've been here for a month?"

"Yeah, but I haven't been out of the house much until today. I didn't even get to visit the dumpling shop or your family's flower shop yet!"

Wait, she _didn't_ visit those places? But if she's been here a month, that _must_ mean I _did_ see her before. If she didn't visit the dumpling shop or the flower shop, I couldn't have seen her there. Is it possible that I was just seeing things and by some happy coincidence Sakura shows up a few weeks later? No way…

While I was still thinking, Sakura says, "Ino, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so surprised!" I reply.

"C'mon, I'll walk home with you."

"Ok. Oh, here." I hand Sakura her necklace. "This is still yours."

"Thanks."

We walk in silence for awhile.

"Ino, why are you acting so weird?" inquires the pinkette.

"I… just can't believe it! It's been so long since I've seen you!" I was trying to get words out, but they keep tripping in my mouth. In an attempt to regain my composure, I demand, "Why did you stop writing!! I thought you were just… done with our friendship or something!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sooooooo sorry about that. I went through a really bad phase when I was thirteen. I was grumpy and kinda obsessed with this boy…but he wasn't really into me. In fact, I don't think he was really into anyone. He ended up running away from his foster family. The police never found him," she explains. (1)

We walk in silence for a bit farther.

"I'm really sorry I stopped writing, Ino," Sakura apologizes.

"It's ok…I'm just really happy you're back now!" I tell her, "It's just a little, awkward. I feel weird lately, you know? I'm not as outgoing and happy as I usually am lately. I have a feeling that that's over now, though." I think about it for a second, then say, "You know, Sakura, I never really did get a true best friend again. I have a couple of really good girlfriends, but the position was never filled." I say the last part jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"What're you saying, Ino?"

"I'm saying I want to be best friends again."

"Oh, Ino! Of course we can be best friends again!" She flings her arms around me and embraces me in a hug. I feel the blood rush into my cheeks at this unexpected gesture of affection. I hug back and realize how warm Sakura is.

After chatting for awhile, we finally arrive back at my house.

"Y'know, Ino, I didn't think you would want to be friends with me again after I didn't respond to your letters," Sakura confesses.

"Well, I know it sounds weird, but I feel like I've been waiting for you to come back and I wasn't really alive while you were gone," I answer.

While running home, she calls to me. "You're such a dork! I'll see you tomorrow!"

_The wait is finally over_, I think to myself.

----------------------------------------------------

That night I sit alone in my room on my bed, staring at a picture of Sakura and I from when we were little. I must have sat for three hours when it hit me.

_My friend is back, and I'm happy._

A smile crept across my face and joy swept through my body. I believed from then on I would be less "blah" everyday and be more exciting everyday. I believed that Sakura brought back my true happiness, and I couldn't wait to see her.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day, I wake up with a start. I'm in a great mood this morning. I put on my school uniform, walk downstairs, and eat breakfast. When I'm done, I kiss my mom on the cheek and say, "See you this afternoon!"

I walk all the way to school with a smile on my face. It's a beautiful day, and absolutely nothing can get me down today.

When I get to school, I find that my Sakura is now in my homeroom. I approach her and jokingly say, "Hey, sweetie, how'd you sleep last night? You look terrible."

Picking up on the joke, she respons, "Well, isn't some little bitch in a cheery mood this morning? Get laid last night or something?"

"Oh, totally."

"Fantastic."

Just then Naruto came over and gave Sakura a strange look. After examining her for a few seconds, he realizes that she is the new girl he had been searching for so long the day before.

"Hey, you're that new girl!" Naruto exclaims.

At the second I remember what I owe Naruto. I give him a swift punch to the back of the head. "Naruto, you idiot, you told me the new girl's name started with a 'k.' You said you were sure of it!" I say angrily.

"Well, I thought I heard it did start with a 'k!' Oh wait, no, I remember now. It was an 's.' Sano? Sunara? No, it's Sakura! I remember, Sakura!" he recalls.

"Naruto, you're an idiot," I tell him.

He ignores me and turns toward Sakura. "Hi, I'm Naruto!"

"Uh, hi," she says. "Why… are you looking me like that?"

Naruto is looking at her with a very strange face.

"I just realized how pretty you are. Wanna go out sometime?" he asks.

"Uhh…no thanks. As a policy I don't go out with guys I _just_ met," she replies.

"Oh, ok. Well, then we'll have to get to know each other!" Naruto shouts. He looks up at the ceiling quizzically to think about what he should say, and Sakura and I take this opportunity to slip away to our seats.

"Well, that guy was…uh…nice?" Sakura says cautiously.

"That was Naruto. He's an unbelievably energetic dimwit, but he's not a bad guy. I would not recommend going out with him, though," I tell her.

"Good to know…" she says as homeroom begins.

----------------------------------------------

After school, Sakura and I are talking while standing around outside.

"So, Sakura, you've really grown! You used to be so shy, but you seem so bold now!" I tell her.

"Yeah, I suppose. I guess I just got past my shy phase. I started getting a little competitive, too. I'm not sure why," she says.

"You've grown so much though! And Naruto was right, you are quite pretty."

"Well, look who's the little lesbian around here. When did you come out?"

"I-I'm not a lesbian!" I declare definitively.

"I…know. I was just making a joke. You lose your sense of humor?" she asks quizzically.

"Pfft… I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"So it's Friday night! Let's go out tonight! You can introduce me to your friends!" she demands

"Oh, fine. We'll all go see a movie tonight. I'll pick you up at seven since you don't know anyone. Well, you know Hinata, but I don't think you've met Tenten. But if we go with them, the guys are sure to follow," I say to her.

"Ok, sounds like fun. Here's my new address." She writes it down on a scrap of paper and handed it to me, and walks home. "See you tonight!"

"See you."

Tonight was going to be so much fun! I wonder what I should wear?

-----------------------------------------------------

(1) This is the only mention of Sasuke in this fic, as far as I can think of now. I don't like Sasuke, so he won't come up much.

**A/N: I seem to be getting an overwhelmingly positive response to this story. Incase you guys haven't picked up on it, this is actually my first fanfic. I don't really even understand how the traffic thing works, but there are a lot of high numbers there which I think is good. The story is starting to move forward. Ino's "dream" is over. She won't be in a haze all the time, and a more characteristic Ino is going to be coming into play. Fun, fun.**

**As for updating, I think I'm doing this fairly quickly. This'll slow down as the story gets farther in, though, so don't think I'll be updating every couple days like I have been. I want to make sure I write at least decent quality stories, which'll only happen if I get a few free hours to write. The chapters are getting increasingly longer, too, if you look at the word counts, and the next chapter could end up being 2,000, easy.**


	5. Sweaty Palms and Tempura

**A/N: Well, the last chapter sucked. In fact, I didn't really like any of the chapters I've written so far. But, since I've gotten a larger positive response than I thought, I'll finish the story. It'll still be quite long, perhaps **_**(perhaps) **_**as long as 30 chapters. It would be quite helpful if someone messaged me explaining how the traffic feature on the website worked. That'd be fantastic…**

Chapter 5

That night, I get home around 5. I say hi to my mom and run upstairs to get ready for the movies. I don't know why, but this night is very important to me. I guess it's because it's the first time I'm gonna be hanging out with Sakura again. But why does it matter what I wear then? Even though I can't figure out why, I decide it _is_ very important and go rummaging through my closet.

I pick out a nice white button down top with short sleeves and a collar. It's close to summer and fairly warm outside, so I decide to wear some denim shorts (and they're pretty short, too). I'm also wearing light blue underwear, although I still can't understand why I needed to worry about them anyway. I tie my hair in a ponytail and let some of my bangs hang down in front my right eye. I wear it like this a lot, it seems to work for me. I'm in my room for a good hour doing my hair, clothes, and makeup before my mom calls me down for dinner.

"Iiiinnnooooo, dinnneeerrrr!" she yells up the stairs.

"Coming, mom!" I yelled back.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?" I ask her.

"Kare raisu. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, mom," I assure her. While we eat, I ask, "Hey mom, can I go to the movies with Hinata and Tenten and Sakura tonight?"

"Sure, dear. I'll give you some money so you can grab some food afterwards, too."

"Thanks," I say to her. Then I realize something doesn't add up correctly. "Mom, why didn't you react when I said that I was going with Sakura...?"

"I've known Sakura was back for a few weeks!" she winked at me and smiled. "Who do you think left you that letter?" She grinned smugly.

"Oh, you're evil, mom."

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------

I left for Sakura's around 6:45 and got there at 6:55. I rang the doorbell and her father answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Haruno. Is Sakura home?" I ask.

"Ino, it's good to see you again. She'll be right down. Won't you come in?" he invites me.

I go inside and take my shoes off, and find a large armchair to sit in. I look around, but most of their things are still in boxes. It's a decent sized house, perfectly suited for a small family. After about 10 minutes of waiting awkwardly with her father, Sakura comes down the stairs.

I'm absolutely blown away. She looks positively gorgeous! She's wearing a light pink polo and a white miniskirt. Sakura seems to carry a certain grace about her as she walks down the stairs, and suddenly I realize I'm blushing. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about her that I like…something that's different than when we were little.

"Hey, Ino. You look great," she told me. "Ready to go?"

"You look great, too! Let's go!" I return the compliment.

"Bye, Dad! We're going to the movies with some friends!" Sakura called to her father as we slipped on our shoes and headed out the door.

"Alright, sweetie. Have fun!" he called back.

On our way to the movies, I tried to describe Tenten and the guys to her.

"Well," I start, "you already know Hinata and how shy she is. Well, you should know she has a pretty big crush on Naruto, but of course she's too scared to tell him. And Tenten, well, she's got a strong spirit, and can be pretty rowdy when provoked. Her boyfriend is Neji, the tall guy with long dark hair. He'll be the one acting cool and he'll probably be wearing practically a suit even though we're just going to the movies. He's pretty quiet but he's a nice guy and a good man when it comes down to it. You've already met Naruto, the loudest and most annoying of them all. He's a nice guy, too, but he's way to energetic _all the time_. Usually, Shikamaru and Kiba come too, and Chouji will probably come tonight too. Shikamaru is the lazy guy with the jet black hair that's tied back. He's usually going on about how troublesome things are."

"What kind of things?" she asks.

"Everything. And Chouji's his best friend. Chouji's a little on the chubby side, but he'll flip out if you mention it, so don't call him fat. Kiba is the last one that usually tags along with us. He's a bit of a hound for the ladies and can be very aggressive, so don't let him catch your scent. You have to turn him away right from the beginning, even if you find him attractive to start with. Trust me, you don't want to get mixed up with him."

"Ok, I think I got it. Gee, Ino, you've been busy making friends since I left."

"Yeah, well, after you left I didn't make another friend like you. Hinata and Tenten were much better," I tell her with a wink.

"You're such a bitch, Ino."

"Yeah, well… damn, I got nothing."

"That's what I thought.

-------------------------------------------------

"Inooo!!! Sakura!!!" Naruto waved us down outside the movie theater. "C'mon, I got us all ticket! My treat!"

"Hey, Naruto! Is everyone here?" I ask him with a smile.

"Yeah, they're all inside. The movie's almost started! Sakura, you can meet everyone after the movie."

We enter the theater and take our seats. Naruto took the farthest one in, then Sakura, and then me. I was glad I was sitting next to Sakura, but I was a little concerned about Naruto sitting next to her. He seemed to have taken to her, perhaps a little bit too much. I', worried he would make a move.

We are seeing a horror flick, and boy is it horrible. It wasn't even scary! Sakura and I made small quips to each other about how bad this movie really was. Which is why it takes me by abject surprise when a man jumps out of the attic and brutally murders one of the main characters.

Sakura and I both shriek. I find myself grabbing her hand tightly. My face turns bright red (of course it isn't visible in the dark theater) and my palms are sweaty again.

"Sorry," I say, and quickly pull back my hand.

"It wasn't THAT scary, Ino. You're such a girl," she says back.

Just then Sakura's drink slips out of her other hand, and I realize her palms must have been sweaty, too.

"Pfft, you were just as scared as I was, you scaredy-cat."

"Shhh!!" scolds Naruto. I shut up because I realize that we're so bad that _Naruto_ was lecturing us on manners.

----------------------------------------------

After the movie, I introduce Sakura to the gang. After all the introductions are done, Kiba says this to Sakura:

"Oooh, hey baby, you smell real nice. Why don't me and you ditch these losers and grab a drink?"

"Kiba, stop going after every set of legs you see!" I shout, and whack him in the back of the skull.

"Ino, honey, I got this," Sakura says to me. She turns to Kiba, "Hey, you. Listen up, you mutt. I know this cocky, arrogant, self serving attitude of yours may entice some girls, but I ain't that kind of girl. And on that note, the day I 'grab a drink' with you is the day Naruto here says something intelligent. I'd rather eat a sack of shit than date a dirtbag like you, so you can just drop that idea right now. And if you do, I promise we can be friends, as long as you never, ever touch me."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He conceded, nodded his head to Sakura's last suggestion, and walked in the back of the group.

"Very tactful," I teased her, and she flashed me the "I win" symbol. (1)

Unanimously hungry, we decide to get something to eat. So, as usual, everybody yells out what they want to eat.

"Barbecue pork!"

"Dumplings!"

"Ramen!!"

"Tempura!"

"Hmm, well this certainly is a problem. Everybody wants different food. Well, we're a big group, so we should just split up. Everyone goes where they want to, and we'll all meet back up here later," I suggest.

Everyone agrees, and we split up. Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata go off to get Ramen, Chouji and Shikamaru favor barbecue pork, Tenten and Neji decide on dumplings, and Sakura and I agree we want tempura.

We walk off to the tempura shop making gestures and mocking the movie we just saw. Laughing and talking, it's just like it used to be. I'm so much happier when I'm with her, I think to myself.

"So tell me," Sakura asks, "Are there any boys in your life?" She smirks at me with a devilish eye.

"Pfft, no. There's no guy good enough for me," I joke. "Frankly, none of the guys I know are very good looking, anyway. They're all nice, but on the attractive scale, they're all about fours."

"I see…well, that Kiba guy was actually pretty handsome! None of them were ugly, actually. I think they were all pretty good looking. Maybe you're just too picky."

"You thought Kiba was good looking? Really? I find him quite repulsive, actually."

"Ino, I think you're a prude."

"A _prude_?! I'm not a prude, I'm just not promiscuous. Maybe you're just a skank."

"I'm not the one wearing a colored bra under a white shirt."

"Wha..what? Is it that noticeable? I thought it was a pretty thick shirt! Oops, I guess I'm the skank of the two of us."

"Cha, we can be skanks together."

"Agreed."

I feel those butterflies in my stomach again, only they're different this time. Somehow, they're lighter than last time, more happy. I feel like I'm getting closer to some goal I have deep in my heart, but I'm not sure what that goal is. Just then I see that Sakura is blushing and giggling.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well…uh…is it cold in here?" she responds.

"Cold? What do you… oh!" I realize what she's talking about. My nipples were poking through my shirt. I start blushing too. "Oops. Let's pay our bill and call it a night."

"But we were supposed to meet up with the others!"

"Oh, well. They'll get over it."

----------------------------------------------------

_Sakura is standing in front of me. She's completely naked except for the emerald pendant she wears around her neck. Her breasts are perfect and her body supple. I'm extremely aroused just looking at her. I stare at her and she blushes and says, "Ino, isn't this what you wanted?"_

_And I say, "Yes, of course."_

_She gently pushes me until I'm lying down, lays on top of me, and starts to---_

I wake up with a start. My sex is wet and I'm sweating heavily. What…what just happened?!

(1) I'm talking about that peace sign thing they do in anime. I dunno what they call it, but I can clearly imagine Sakura doing this, so I refer to it as the 'I win' symbol.

**A/N: Phew, this one took me the longest to write yet! (Mostly because I was studying for a physics thing for tomorrow at the same time.) I wanted to develop some things some more, and give a slight taste of what's to come. I was going to include more Hinata development…but… I'll save that for later. Oh, and I've re-decided that Sasuke **_**may**_** be in this fic after all, but with not-major and not annoying role. I don't care if you review, but if you like it you repay me by messaging me and explaining how the traffic system works. Did you like my dog puns with Kiba? I thought they were quite clever.**

**Forgive me on any Japanese culture I screw up on. I'll do my best, but I'm not very knowledgeable of it. Oh well. I still don't care if you review, but if there's a correction that needs to be made you can let me know. Oh, and before I forget, I'm still going to update as fast as possible, but that's completely up to my schedule.**


	6. Violation

**A/N: I have received my first helpful review. Not that I didn't enjoy the praise, but constructive criticism like HN gave is…well…constructive. This story **_**is**_** lacking some flare, and I was hoping to make up for that in the coming chapters. As I said last chapters, I didn't like the first few ones, but I hope this one turns out well. (Note: I usually write a note before **_**and **_**after I write to give you guys a feel for what I'm thinking at the time I write the chapter.)**

**EDIT: I made a mistake that darkangel pointed out, where Kiba says 'Sakura' it should 'Ino.' It's corrected now. I proofread it before I posted but it was about 1 o clock in the morning. I'll try to avoid that mistake in the future.**

Chapter 6

Seriously, what just happened? I just had a wet dream…about Sakura? How am I even supposed to feel about that? I've never had a wet dream before…oh god, look what I've done to my bed. It can't get any worse. On the one hand I'm mortified that I just had a sex dream about a girl, who happens to be my best friend. On the other hand however, it _felt good_. How am I supposed to think, what am I supposed to do? Keep it a secret or confront it?

No…I can't be a…well… you know. She's just an attractive girl, and I haven't been masturbating all that much lately, so I was just due for a release. I've been spending a lot of time with Sakura lately, so it's natural that I'd dream about what happens in my day to day life…right?

No, it's fine, I'm perfectly normal. I don't like girls in that way, it was just a silly dream.

_But it felt so good._

I chase that thought out of the back of my mind and try to forget about the whole thing, and I set about cleaning up…the mess I made.

When I get up in the morning, bits and pieces of the dream keep flashing into my mind. I try to shake them out of my head, but it's hardest to forget something when you're actively trying to forget it. My mom notices me in a disoriented mood and asks:

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing," I answer.

"Ino, that isn't true," she states firmly. Damnit, I hate her. She can always tell when something's wrong with me. Can't she just leave me alone sometimes?

"It's fine mom…just thinking about school," I lie.

"Alright then, hun. Here's some money for lunch. Have a great day." I can tell she's not convinced by my lie.

I leave the house still a little freaked out. I'm not even sure where I'm going. Every time a bit of the dream flashes into my head I try to get it out by shaking my head, but I can't help feeling a little heated if I think about it too long. I just keep seeing her…over and over again…

"_Ino, isn't this what you wanted?"_

Aghhh!!!!! Get out of my head!!!!!

"Ino, isn't this what you wanted?" asked Sakura.

I jump at the surprise. "Wha…what did you say?" I ask, trying not to sound too shocked.

"I said isn't this what you wanted? The book you asked me for. Remember?"

"Oh…yeah. Thanks." I didn't even realize I'm at Sakura's house. Oh, that's right, I told her I'd come over this morning to help her unpack. Sakura had seen me coming and came oout to give me a book I asked her for the other day. Just a weird coincidence. But I can't help feeling that fate had something in store I didn't yet fully realize.

"Something wrong?"

"No…I just didn't sleep well."

"Have a bad dream or something?"

"No, definitely not bad…"

_Why_ did I say that? Did I mean it? It just kind of… came out. Ok… I really need to stop thinking about all this. I'm NOT attracted to Sakura and it was just a stupid dream!

"Hey, Ino. Focus," Sakura tries to get my attention. "Help me unpack!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" I focus on the task at hand and the dream mostly slips my mind.

Sakura and I go upstairs to her room. Her bedroom is furnished very simply; a dresser, a mirror, a desk and a bed make up a large portion of the room. It's painted white with very little covering the walls.

"First we have to unpack the clothes. I have _tons_ I need to put away," exaggerates Sakura. "You take this box and I'll take this one. If you could fold and sort them, that'd be a big help."

She set a box down in front of me. I open it up and find it was full of shirts. Pink shirts, blue shirts, you name it. It seems her wardrobe is quite…extensive. Occasionally I say, "Ooohh, that's cute," or "This is such a nice shirt!" or something along those lines. Her dad must have had quite a job where they moved to, because these clothes were also quite expensive.

After that, I help her sort out her kimonos and obis. I have no idea why she has so many (probably just because they could afford it.) They are all fantastically beautiful though; made of the finest cloth and the most intricate patterns. Any one of them would look so beautiful on Sakura. I'd like a few of them on myself, too.

The next box I open is a funny surprise.

"Sakura…this is your underwear! Jeese, you slut, these are so lacey and skimpy!" I tease her.

"Says the perv who's going through my panties."

"Don't call me a perv, you skank!"

-------------------------------------------

That night we hang out with everyone again. We have nothing much to do so we just walk around the village for a while. This time, we all get food together. We get ramen of course to quell Naruto's insatiable appetite. You'd think he was made of ramen or something.

Later that night, while everybody is walking ahead and chatting, Kiba pulls me to the side.

"Hey, Ino, I need your help with something," he tells me.

"Kiba, for the last time, I don't want to go out with you," I tell him, assuming I know what he's going to say.

"No, it's not that. I need someone smart to help me out with something." He looks deadly serious, but also has a glimmer of despair in his eyes. I can tell something bad is about to happen, but he looks as if he has nowhere else to turn.

"Help with what?"

"Just follow me."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me through the crowd. I comply and don't resist, but I'm wary of where he's taking me. We get to the other side of the village and he brings me in front of a warehouse.

This warehouse is large, dark, and ominous. I can see the windowpanes falling off and spray paint all over the sides. What's left of the metal sides is rusted and jagged. The place is clearly condemned. There's no light inside. The clouds are perfectly positioned to cast a shadow over the warehouse. The moonlight blocked, an eerie darkness takes over. It's dark, but I can tell that there are people inside. This place gives me a haunting feeling, like I shouldn't be here. I know something very bad is about to happen, and I pray that I get out of this unharmed.

"Kiba, where are we and why am I here?" I demand.

"I need your help with something. Someone who pays attention in chemistry class," he told me, trying to sound light.

"Kiba, this place is condemned. It's illegal to enter."

"Don't worry about that. Just go inside. I'll be right behind you."

"No…I won't do it."

"Look, Ino. I have friends in there that could tear you apart limb from limb. I think you ought to go in and help otherwise I'll have to have them come out here."

"Kiba… you're hurting my wrist. Let go, stop it! STOP--"

Kiba and I are struggling. I'm trying to free myself of his grip but his sharp nails dig into my arm. I try to bite him but he gets a swift blow to my gut. I bend over, winded, and try to regain my bearings. Kiba is standing over me with a deadly look in his eyes.

"CHYA!"

Sakura knocked Kiba over the head with a metal pole. Kiba falls over, unconscious.

"Sakura? How did you-- ?" I asked, still disoriented and winded.

"I noticed you and Kiba had left the group, and I went to go find you. I saw you guys disappear into the crowd and ran after you, but I still had some trouble finding you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine."

"Alright, then let's get out of here while we still can." She grabs my hand and starts to move away, but I stop her.

"We can't just leave him here." I point to Kiba, and kneel down to check his wound. "He's bleeding pretty badly. I think you cracked his skull open. We need to get him to the hospital."

"Oh shit…yeah, you're right. We can't just let him die," she agrees, and we each take one of his arms over our shoulders. We deliver him to the hospital, where they ask what happened.

"Oh…he…uh…" starts Sakura.

"He slipped and fell backwards and banged his head pretty hard. He was knocked unconscious. Please help him," I interject.

After being examined, Kiba is placed in a room. Sakura and I stand in his room, waiting for him to wake up. I don't know why we stick around, I mean, he had just tried to get me to do something which I can only presume involved drugs and extremely illegal activities. I guess I just needed to know why. Kiba wasn't Mr. Perfect, but I never thought he was that bad a guy.

Once Kiba comes too, I slap him across the face. Tears are streaming down my cheeks and I'm frantically asking him questions.

"Kiba…why?! How—what—WHAT HAPPENED?" I demand. I can't help it, I feel betrayed and violated. I'm still trying to understand what happened on this dreadful night.

"Ino…oh…Ino…I'm sorry…" he apologized quietly. Suddenly, he sits up with an intensity I had never seen out of anyone before. It's scary.

"You don't get it, though. Those guys in there were running an opium den. (1) They were going to _kill_ me if I didn't bring them someone who could solve their problem. They still are… Ino…"

"Kiba, they would have killed both of us as soon as I did what they asked! How could you bring me into that?! I thought we were friends!" I yell at him. I'm angry, angrier than I had ever been before. I swear that my vision actually has a red tint to it right now. I feel so hurt, so betrayed… I can't believe someone would do this to a supposed 'friend'!

"We are friends…Ino…" he says in a voice full of regret.

"Then why…how can you say someone is your friend when you're willing to sacrifice them for your own sake? How can you honestly—"

"I don't know, alright! Ino, I'm so sorry. I never should have brought you there in the first place! I know I betrayed you tonight, but I was – I still _am_ scared of those guys! I don't know what to do! They say if I go to the police, they'll kill me."

"Kiba, they say that because it's the only thing you _can_ do that will protect you," interrupts Sakura. She had been quiet until now. I realize she's just as furious as I am. No, I think she's even angrier!

"She's right Kiba. The police can protect you until those guys are all away in prison. It's the only thing you can do," I tell him.

Kiba clenches his fists on the railings of his bed. He's actually crying. I never thought I would see Inuzuka Kiba cry. He's lost all hope. Somehow he no longer seems like a dog. He's more like a pup, now, completely lost in this world. Touched by this, my anger lessens and I sit down beside Kiba.

"How did you get involved with those guys, anyway?" I gently ask.

"I…I hit on this woman. She rejected me, like they almost all do, but I was especially persistent that day. I don't know why. She ran to her boyfriend…a big guy. He told me he was going to kill me. He actually chased me down and cornered me in an ally. I thought I was going to die…then he told me that I could make amends by helping him with something… but I couldn't do it. I didn't have the smarts in chemistry to help him. That's why I went to you, Ino." He says this all in a very low voice.

Much louder now, he yells, "I never should have brought you there! I swear, Ino, I'm going to go to the police and turn this guy in, and go into hiding if I have to. And I'm gonna stop being such a hound around women."

When he yelled, some of his tears splashed onto my blouse. They soak into more than my clothes. They touch deep inside of me, and begin to cry again, too. Sakura sits down on the other side of Kiba and cries on his shoulder, too. We sit there for an hour before Sakura and I finally have to leave.

"Goodbye, Kiba. Best of luck," I wish him.

"Goodbye, Ino, Sakura. I hope one day, we can meet again, when I'm a better person," he tells us, uncharacteristically articulate.

"You already are…" Sakura whispers as we exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1): Do these exist in Japan? Curious…

**A/N: Wow, I didn't plan to write this all in one shot. I was gonna write half of it during school tomorrow…whatever. I really liked this chapter. I'm sorry, but this does imply Kiba is leaving the story for an undetermined amount of time. This whole experience is quite moving, I think. It's hard to figure out how this came to my mind, it just did.**

**One note for anyone who wants to review: I encourage reviewing now, but constructive criticism is the most helpful kind of review. Praise is fun, but doesn't help me become a better writer. In the end, it's to your benefit as the readers of the story if my story is written well. I can see the story in my mind, and I want you guys to see that, too. Good night.**


	7. Sakura's Story

**A/N: This is one of the few chapters I'm not writing all at once, simply because I won't have time. It'll be one of the best yet, though. I haven't been getting many more people story alerting or reviewing though, so I'm starting to miss the FF emails in my inbox. My traffic is pretty high, though, and I finally figured out how it works. Turns out there **_**was**_** a guide to it, just in a place I wasn't expecting. Go figure.**

Chapter 7

After that, Kiba went to the police station and reported the opium den. The police agreed to hide him and his family for a while in exchange for his testimony. He left our names out of it, thankfully. I'm going to miss Kiba, he was a good guy.

When I went home that night, I just sat and cried. I cried for a very long time. Tears stained my clothes and the darkness of the night enveloped me. I felt alone, cut off from the rest of the world. Nothing could stop the stream running down my face.

It's several weeks later, and I'm still a little shaken up. My mom is baffled; I never told her what happened. How could I? Sakura and I had to keep quiet so the fact that we knew about the opium den never got around. The people who run those kind of places aren't the kind of people you want to know your name. It's better that we don't talk about it.

Sakura and I were both pretty quiet for these past few weeks. We didn't go out much. Hinata and Tenten would ask us what's wrong, but we never gave them a straight answer. Even more curious was that no one knew what happened to Kiba. He was just…gone. I'm too depressed to focus on school. The events of that night just keep replaying through my mind over and over again… I don't know anymore what to make of this world.

-------------------------------------------------------

It's _that_ day of the year. I get out of bed and dress in a black kimono, and then walk downstairs. My mother says nothing as I walk out the door. She knows where I'm going and what I'm doing.

When I arrive at my destination I just stand there, staring at it. Emotion floods my heart and tears once again run down my face. I clench my fist.

"Ino?"

It's Sakura.

"Your mother told be you'd be here," she whispers gently.

"Yeah…"

"Are you ok?"

I don't answer. Sakura grabbed my hand and stood there with me.

We're standing in front of my father's grave. He was a police officer and died in the line of duty when I was four. Although it isn't Obon, I visit his grave once a year, to spend some alone time at the grave. I usually prefer to be alone, but it's somehow comforting to have Sakura here.

"Ino… did I ever tell you how my mother died?" Sakura asks softly. I pick my head up and look her in the eyes. She's crying, too.

"When I was three, my mother and I used to be together all the time. She would play with me, talk with me, and do everything with me. I loved her so much, and she loved me. She even talked about how my forehead was so cute. When I said it was too big, she just said it was because I'm so smart and it just meant there's even more beautiful area to my face. But when I was four, she started to get tired more easily when we played. She couldn't spend time with me as much. She started losing hair. I didn't know it then, but she had developed leukemia and was hospitalized.

"I didn't know exactly what was happening, but I knew it was something bad. My mom was dying, and she was in pain. My dad told me I had to be real brave for her but it was hard. I couldn't help but cry a lot. I'd try to hold back when we visited her at the hospital but sometimes I just couldn't. It was like my whole world was ending. I was losing my mommy, and I couldn't accept that.

"It also hurt me to see her in such pain. She would always try to smile when I was there and ask me about school and things, but I could tell how much pain she was in. Chemotherapy is hard on every cancer patient. They're already sick and then poison is pumped directly into their veins. Even so, I was proud my mom could be so strong. We visited her every day, and I watched as her condition degenerated.

"And then one day… I came home from school and got ready to go to the hospital. I went in the kitchen to find my dad and I saw him on the phone. He was crying. I had never seen my dad cry before, and I was worried. He hung up the phone and kneeled down to me. Before he even said anything, I began to cry, too. 'Mommy?' I said, and my dad shook his head. I knew she had died. My dad hugged me for a long time.

"I don't even remember the funeral. My eyes were closed and my cheek was wet. I remember it rained that day. My mother, my whole world, was gone. I had loved her so much. I felt abandoned, but I knew my mother hadn't abandoned me. She was taken from me. Taken by cancer. That was the day I decided to be a doctor, and find a cure for leukemia. It was my dream, it's still my dream, and I'll make it happen some day.

"For awhile after that, I was always depressed during school. The other girls saw this and began to make fun of me because I was so dreary. They saw the size of my forehead and started to ridicule me. That hurt double because of what my mom said about my forehead. I was lost in the world. I loved my dad, too, but he couldn't help me during school. And I was so depressed that I couldn't fight back. Even worse, I began to believe they were. I was convinced I was an ugly freak.

"That is, until you came along. When you helped me that day, everything changed. My life began to be happy again, and I started smiling again. I wasn't that depressed little girl anymore. That's why, when we moved away, I became depressed again.

"Don't get me wrong, people at my new school liked me and I had friends, but I never really made a connection with anyone like I did with you. Then, when I was twelve, I met this boy named Sasuke. Every girl in the school liked him because he was so distant and jaded, so I thought I was supposed to like him, too. I guess, to fill the void you left, I chased this boy obsessively. I followed him everywhere, always trying to get him to like me. But all the time, I still felt the touch of the emerald pendant on the chain around my neck. Then one day, when we were 16, he ran away from his foster home. No note, no nothing, just left. Somehow, though, I had a feeling he was going to leave. I caught him in the middle the night just as he was about to board a bus. I tried to stop him, I even told him I loved him. But he left anyway. Maybe it's because we both knew what I said wasn't true in my heart. Something about destroying the man that killed his family. He was orphaned at a young age, and I always figured that's why he was so distant. Maybe, he was planning something.

"I thought I was heartbroken, but I realized I wasn't. I figured out that I never really liked him anyway, and all of my efforts were never rewarded, anyway. I guess I had just been trying to find something to do with my empty heart all that time. Then, I was so overjoyed when my dad told me we were moving back to Konoha and I'd get to see you again that I literally jumped for joy. But since I had stopped writing, I thought you wouldn't even want to look at me. I felt like a complete bitch. But, it was like the necklace was calling me home to you. Whenever I felt it touch my skin it was as if you were saying, 'Sakura, come home.' So I gathered up my strength and went to see you that day, and I've been happy again ever since.

"While the pain of my mother dying will never really stop hurting, I believe that the love I had for her is now in the form of the love I have for you as my best friend. And although it may never stop hurting that your father died, he would always want to see you happy and I believe his love still exists in the form of love for someone else. And remember, you always have your mother and I to count on."

When she finishes, I stop crying. I'm so touched by her story I just stand there, speechless. I throw my arms around her and we stand in a hug for what seems like an eternity. I can feel the necklace press against my chest. Just then, I feel a drop of rain, and then another. They begin to fall faster, but we remain in the hug. A few minutes later, Sakura says:

"C'mon, Ino. Let's go back."

"Yeah," I replied, and we went home.

------------------------------------------------

It's like what Sakura said lifted the weight of my father's death off of my shoulders. I'm happier now, and I'm even able to forget the events of the past few weeks. I'm taking life for all it is and I'm enjoying my time in high school with my friends. Hinata, Tenten, even Naruto, they're all my friends and I'm finally having genuine fun again. And Sakura helps, of course. Sakura and I have never been closer. We spend all of our free time together. Sakura invokes this feeling inside me that just makes me want to smile. She's so cute and funny all the time, I just love her.

Sakura and I are going to her house today to hang out after school and wind down after a hard day. Dealing with school and everyone there can get tiring, you know? When we walk in, we see something so shocking and confusing that I actually yell out this:

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?!"

We caught my mom and Sakura's dad making out on their couch!

**A/N: Ok, this one's the only one that's shorter than the one before it, but it's a very important chapter and I didn't want to put in any fluff. I really liked this chapter, and I hope you do, too, because I tried to make it as well written as possible. I did get much response on the last chapter, either, so I'm hoping for some sort of audience reaction (nonmandatory). And wow, when I proofread this I caught a lot of mistakes this time. It's 1 o' clock in the morning, but I didn't feel that tired... Did I mention that writing in the present tense is incredibly annoying? I constantly write in the past tense and have to correct it. Oh, and forgive any anachronisms involving Obon. Once again, I'm not well versed in Japanese culture. In fact, most of what I know comes from my favorite fanfic. Until next time, goodbye.**


	8. Butterflies

**A/N: Due to the country's failing economy, I lost my job as quickly as I obtained it. Well, I didn't really **_**lose **_**it. It's suspended for the rest of the school year. This is good news for you guys, though, 'cause now I have all the time in the world to write this crap. I mean seriously, this is a terrible story! Go find something better to read! Well, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8

"Ino? Ino! Snap out of it!" Sakura is trying to get my attention, but I'm just standing there, mouth agape, staring at the now guilty looking woman I call my mother.

"Oh… hi honey! How was school?" asks my mom, acting as if nothing had happened. Her shirt is a little ruffled and her hair is mussed. She sits up and tries to seem composed.

"Mom? Uh…what's…uhh… going on?" I ask cautiously. I'm not completely sure I even want to know.

"Well, sweetie… Mr. Haruno and I were…well we were making out. There's no point in trying to hide it. You're a teenager now, so you should understand people have certain… needs! I was just—"

"—Mom!"

"Ok, ok… well does it really bother you that much? It's your best friends dad, but what's so weird about that. Honey, your father died years ago. It's time I start getting back out there. And Tamotsu is a wonderful man."

"Umm…uh…" I can't think of anything to say to her…but I feel betrayed. I feel like the trust between us has been violated. I mean, Mr. Haruno – er – Tamotsu (1) is a very nice man, but… I don't know what. Maybe if I hadn't found out this way, I'd feel better, but I can't help it.

"Well I think it's great! My dad and your mom getting together, it's like we're sisters now! We can be even closers! Maybe even more sleepovers!" says Sakura. How can she feel just so fine about this?

"Hmm… well… I don't know how to feel about this yet, mom, but we'll talk about it tonight. Kay?" I tell her.

"Ok, hun," she replies.

"Sakura, let's go up to your room," I suggest.

"Yeah, let's. Have fun you two!" she winks at them and we dash upstairs.

When we get upstairs, we both lie on the bed on our stomachs.

"So why does it freak you out that our parents are getting all…hot and heavy?" she asks me casually.

"I dunno… I guess I can be kind of a prude sometimes," I confess.

"Is it because it's your mom or because it's my dad?"

"Dunno…I just feel like she should have asked me first. He's _my_ best friend's dad. It's a violation of trust!"

"Oh, please. If your mom walked in on you making out with some dude and felt the same way, you'd yell at her claiming it's none of her business."

"I would not! I would understand that I should have told her…"

"That's such bullshit! You know I'm right."

"Are not…"

"Please, I so am."

"Fuck off, Sakura."

She giggles and an odd manner.

"What're you laughing at…?"

"You're so cute when your angry. Your nostrils flare and your ears perk up and your nose crinkles a little bit."

"…Shut up!" I say, but I can't help but smile.

"There's that smile I love to see." She pauses, and then asks, "So…when's the last time you made out with someone?"

"Sakura!"

"What? Don't tell me you've never kissed before!"

"Of- of course I have!" I lie, but I blush and give it away.

"Don't lie to me, Ino… you're no good at it."

"Fine, so I've never kissed anyone before…so what? None of the guys in our school are what I would call 'boyfriend material' anyway. They're all…gross in some way or another."

"You're so picky! If you're such a prude, you'll never get anywhere sexually, and what would life be without sex? Well, it's not like I've _had_ sex before, but I've done some sexual things and I couldn't imagine what kind of person goes through life without it. I don't wanna be a virgin forever. That'd suck."

"Yeah…"

A couple of seconds pass in silence.

"So you've really never kissed anyone before?" she asks again.

"Yeah…" I repeat, a hint of shame in my voice.

In a flash I feel something warm and moist on my lips. These are…Sakura's lips! I'm startled and I'm blushing and I'm nervous and suddenly very self conscious and I don't know what to do, but all I know is that I don't want to pull away. The dream I had a few months before rushes back into my head, and suddenly it's very hot in the room and I'm sweating a little bit again. After what seems like an hour she pulls away, although it was only a few seconds.

"Jeese, Ino, you're such a bad kisser. You didn't even kiss back," she pouts.

I'm confused.

"S-sakura! What the hell was that?" I ask, stunned.

"What do you mean? I kissed you. Oh, don't be such a prude. It doesn't make either of us lesbians. Girls kiss all the time. (2) And I thought since you'd never done it before, if I gave you a taste of what it was like, you might get a little more promiscuous in your love life."

She looks at me with a face that seems to say, "What's the big deal?" But I'm still confused. Maybe it's not a big deal to her, but it's a HUGE deal to me! Especially after that dream…god, what the hell is happening to me? I just need to think. Calm down, Ino, compose yourself and respond.

"Well, I guess. But I'm probably a better kisser than you, anyway. I just wasn't trying is all," I say, my competitive side peeking out. Oh shit, why did I say that? That's just going to lead her to--

"Oh, really? Well we'll just have to find that out." Oops.

She kisses me again, a little more deeply this time. I close my eyes this time, I press back. It's open mouth, but there's no tongue. I think even she'd feel weird if there was. I can't help but think how soft her lips are, how warm her breath is. Deep in my stomach I feel a sensation I've heard described as "butterflies", although I've never experienced it before now.

She pulled away, and I'm a little disappointed this time. Wait, should I be disappointed? She's my friend for god's sake! And a girl! Grr… why are all of these thoughts popping into my head? Shut up, Ino! Stop it! Hey, focus! She's saying something!

"Hmm that was much better. You learn quickly, Yamanaka," she praises me.

"Told ya."

"Pfft… I'm still way better than you. And I'm gonna have sex before you do, too."

"Only if you sell yourself," I joke.

"Well if I did I'd be too expensive for half the guys in this town anyway. But you'd get in for free," she winks.

What a day.

-------------------------------------------------

When I get home, my mom stops me to talk about the incident, for lack of a better word. I don't really want to talk about it, so I tell her that after thinking about it, I'm ok with her dating Tamotsu. Which I really am. At least I think I am, but I'm not completely sure. My conversation with Sakura really did help, so I think everything will be fine.

"You sure?" my mom asks, uncertain that I'm really fine.

"Yeah. I just hope he makes you happy," I assure her. I see her smile and then drift off into the clouds, so I run upstairs to my room.

I can't stop thinking about what happened between Sakura and I. It was weird, yet really awesome at the same time. It's hard to explain. It didn't feel like a real passionate kiss, but then again, it wasn't supposed to. But I never would have figured my first kiss would be with another girl! I just hope that doesn't mean I'm a lesbian. I mean, I like guys! I think…

The next day in school I'm more energetic than I have been for awhile. I'm answering every question I'm asked (and answering them all correctly, of course) and I'm much louder and more cheerful. Life is good.

"What's got you so happy?" inquires Tenten during lunch. Right now it's just Hinata, Tenten and I.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just in a really good mood today!" I exclaim.

"Don't tell me you've got a _boy_ on your mind, Ino! You _never_ seem to be interested in guys. You always say the ones in our school are weird!" she accuses me.

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Then what is it!" she pressures me.

"Nothing! I'm just really happy!" I insist.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I'll get it out of you," she pouts.

"Good luck with that," I mutter.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura walk over and sit down at our table. Tenten nudges Hinata and whispers, "C'mon Hinata, now's your chance! Ask Naruto out! The only reason he hasn't asked you is because he's a clueless idiot."

"Umm…I don't know Tenten," Hinata whispers back uncertainly.

"You can do it! I believe in you!" I tell Hinata. I wink at her and give her a thumbs up.

"Umm… ok. I can do this… I can do this!" she says to herself under her breath.

Hinata walks over to the place at the table where Naruto is sitting. She puts her index fingers together, pushing them together and pulling them apart slowly, as is her habit whenever she speaks to Naruto. She just stands there for a few seconds, blushing. Finally, she speaks.

"Ummm…Naru—"

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto interrupts without so much as hearing Hinata speak, "I was thinking! You said you don't go out with guys you just met when I first asked you out…well, how 'bout now?! It's been a few months since then! How about it, wanna go on a date with me?" he shouts across the table. The whole cafeteria goes quiet thanks to his yelling.

With everybody in the lunchroom staring at her, Sakura stops eating, wide-eyed and looking a little confused. She been put on the spot.

"Uh..no…better luck next time," she says.

_Crap_, I think to myself, _bad mistake. 'Better luck next time' was definitely a poor choice of words._ And poor Hinata! Finally racking up the nerve to ask Naruto out and he completely ignores her to ask out a girl that's clearly not interested in him.

Naruto stares down at his food and sulks. Somehow, he manages to sulk loudly. It's more comical than anything, really. Hinata, discouraged by his interest in Sakura, takes her seat. She's definitely depressed.

"C'mon, Hinata, let's go to the bathroom and talk," I tell her, trying to be as compassionate as possible.

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and I get up from the table and go to the bathroom.

"Hinata, it's ok. He's just a dumbass. Not to insult the guy you like, I mean, but you know Naruto. It's in his nature to be oblivious," Tenten explains.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He'll come around," I support Tenten in her consolation of Hinata.

"But…but why does he ask you out, Sakura??" Hinata asks through tears.

"I don't really know, Hinata. I guess he just has a crush on me 'cause I'm the new girl and I'm very noticeable because of that. You just need some more confidence! You're so pretty, you could get his attention very easily if only you'd speak up more!" Sakura tries to help.

"Yeah…I suppose…" Hinata replies.

"Sakura's totally right, Hinata! You just need to have more faith in yourself! _We_ all believe in you, it's time you start believing in yourself. Naruto likes you a lot, I know it. He just hasn't associated that with romantic feelings yet. But don't give up. We'll help you, too!" I reassure her.

"Right! Come over my house tonight, and we'll all have some fun and boost your confidence ten fold!" Sakura declares, and we all agree. Feeling a pang of hunger and not wanting my good mood to dissipate, I say:

"Ok, let's get back to lunch, though. I'm starving!"

(1) If you're smart, you'll look up the meaning of this Japanese name.

(2) I hope this is true.  
(3) I don't think I had a third footnote, but let me know if I missed one. (4)  
(4) Nested footnotes!

**A/N: Well, well. Interesting, right? This one isn't the wordiest one I've written, but it took me the longest to write for three reasons. 1: I got laid off until the summer at my job. (Which means I now have plenty of time to write, so no 1:00 A.M. chapters anymore! Wooo!) 2: I was having a hard time coming up with what exactly should happen next. 3: I was literally in the middle of writing it when **_**Bonds**_** finished and I had to watch it. I closed the window mid-sentence, the one where Tenten asks why Ino is so cheerful. On a side-note, the second half of this chapter is something I've been planning on putting in since chapter 3, just never found a good place for it. This sets up the next few chapters. I proofread this chapter already, but let me know if there's any mistakes or something needs clarification. Visit my profile, too, I finally made one, and tell your friends about this story if you like it! I really want a lot of people to read my work!**

**I almost forgot. I want to explain something. No one's mentioned it yet, but I feel I owe this to my readers. As some of you may have noticed, this story doesn't seem to involve the characteristic Ino from the manga. However, this is how I think Ino feels on the inside, insecure and unsure of herself. I tried to make her dialogue as characteristic of her as possible, but this is the way I think it should be. Also, Ino isn't extensively developed in the manga, so there's not much I can tell about her inner self, so this is how I imagine it.**


	9. Smoke, Strobe Lights, and Skirts

**A/N: Ah, damnit. I wrote this chapter during school, but I couldn't recall precisely what I wrote at the end of the last chapter. So, my loyal readers, I went back and rewrote the last paragraph or so to fit this chapter. No huge difference. The only difference is that instead of "Going to Sakura's house to have some fun," they go out with the guys in an attempt to get Naruto to fall for Hinata. No big deal, I hope.**

Chapter 9

So it was set. That night we were all going to go out on a mission to get Naruto to notice Hinata. In the end, we decide that we'll go to a club. Well, not really a _club._ It's just a club that's open to teenagers on Friday nights. They don't serve alcohol, but it's still got a good atmosphere for a mission such as this. We would have decided to sneak into a regular club, but there were going to be a lot of us, and it's a lot harder to get guys past security than girls. It'll be fun either way.

But first thing is first. After school, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and I go to Hinata's house to prepare her for tonight. Strange, we don't usually go to Hinata's house. We usually go to mine because my mom loves entertaining. But we need to go to her house to help her pick out her clothes and do her makeup and hair, although I don't know if she even needs makeup. She's really very pretty if you get a good look at her face, but she's looking at the ground so often it's mildly difficult to even see her eyes.

We get to her house, which is pretty big for Konoha. It's got two floors and is very spacious on the inside. The house's interior design is quite exquisite, ornamented without becoming tacky or painfully intricate. It's simply, yet aristocratic in a sense. Her parents must be pretty well off to afford all of these things, but it doesn't seem like anything too out of the ordinary.

"Hmm…" contemplates Sakura as we walk into Hinata's fairly large bedroom, "Your color is definitely a light purple. It would complement your hair so well. Do you have anything like that?" I admire Sakura for her intuitive fashion sense. It's even greater than mine. I don't know or understand why, but girls are born with an intuitive sense for fashion. Some guys say fashion is unimportant, but when it comes down to it, it's one of the most powerful tools women have over men. Women just know how to dress appropriately to suit their needs. Of course, it can get out of hand with some styles… no one needs to look like a literal object like a tree or something…fashions shows like that are kind of stupid.

"Umm…I don't know… you can check my closet," Hinata replies.

She goes to open her closet, and the second she does, my jaw drops – quite literally. This closet is enormous! It's a walk in closet, nearly the size of Hinata's room. There are shelves and hangers and shoe-shelves, up to a 7 foot ceiling. Kimonos, dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, the works! And who would have guessed considering that Hinata doesn't really vary what she wears to school very much.

"Hinata!" Tenten exclaims in astonishment, " Your closet…it's…it's huge! I mean really, truly, huge! And these clothes are all designer and brand name… they must have cost a fortune! I had no idea…"

"Umm…well…yeah. My family comes from a line of aristocrats and nobles dating back to feudal Japan. We lived in Tokyo when I was little, but my dad wanted me to grow up in the suburbs, so we bought and renovated this house…"

At that moment I realize that in all the years that I've known Hinata, I've never really asked about her family, or any really deep questions about herself. She was always so quite, so timid… I should have taken more interest in her. I'm swept over by a feeling of guilt… I'm a little sick with myself, frankly. I know so little about one of my so called "best friends"!

"So," Sakura changes the subject, " let's find you some clothes. Then we'll do your hair and makeup."

Hinata tried on a bunch of different outfits we picked out, but in the end we decided on a light purple top with a spaghetti strap and a dark gray skirt. The skirt wasn't too short, but it did show off her fantastic legs. She's wearing knee high socks and cute black shoes. The look really fits Hinata well, I have to say. (1) Her complexion and hair color work so well together. Her skin is very fair, but not in a pasty way, more in a smooth and creamy kind of way.

As for her hair, we brushed it and let it fall straight over her shoulders. It really is best this way. It's so long and flowing it works well with her. Her hair is dark with a bluish tinge, and works well with the top. We didn't really apply much makeup, either. Why ruin such a beautiful face with all that goop, anyway? Anything we tried just make it unnatural and a bit creepy, so we settle on just giving her lips a dash of color. It's funny, we came here to make Hinata as beautiful as possible, but it turns out she was always at her prettiest. We just couldn't see it.

"Alright, Hinata, that should about do it," says Tenten.

"Do you think Naruto will notice me tonight?" she asks nervously.

"Of course he will. Hinata, you look…well you look _hot_. No doubt about it, he'll definitely be all over you tonight, Hinata," I smile and giver her a thumbs up. She smiles back and I feel good inside, like I'm finally being a true friend to Hinata. Just then my words echo in her head.

"All…over…me?" she says, and faints.

"Hinata!"

----------------------------------------------

After that, I go home and get ready myself. I say hi to my mom, and go to my bedroom to think about what I'll wear tonight. Unable to decide, I get in the shower to calm my mind.

I turn on the shower, and undress as the water warms up. I've always loved showers. The warmth, the steam, it's like being enveloped in a blanket of pleasure. Some people prefer baths to relax, but the steam of a shower is just so much more refreshing. I get into the shower and close my eyes. I let my mind wander, as it often does in the heat of the shower.

_Tonight will be fun, it'll be like a covert mission! We'll work the floor, make sure Naruto sees Hinata, get them talking, maybe dancing if Hinata can do that without fainting. Hah, Hinata dancing. That'll be a riot to see. Dancing, that'll be fun. Maybe I'll find a cute guy to dance with, finally. But what should I wear?!_

_I wonder what Sakura will wear… probably a skirt and a skimpy top. How can she be so bold? Doesn't she worry guys will get_ too _into her? I don't know… I don't think I could do that… well, I can wear something skimpy, but not to the level she does. She's bold that way… kinda like when she kissed me…_

_That was so weird… out of the blue like that she just kisses me. It wasn't bad though, very sensual. Like that dream. Oh no, now I won't be able to get it out of my head! Agh! Wait…but do I even want it out? No, of course I do! I like guys! But…what if I also like Sakura in that way? Am I…bi or something? No…definitely not… but what if?…_

I open my eyes and realize I'm touching myself. I don't know how it happened, but my hand just moved there. I tell myself I should stop, but I can't help it. It's already begun, and now I want to finish. Once the urge starts, it's so hard to stop. It's like the difference between braking a car at 40 km/hr and 90 km/hr. I lie down in the tub part of the shower slowly and try to imagine guys, but Sakura just keeps popping into my mind. No matter how many times I try to picture a naked guy, he just transforms into a girl, then into Sakura.

"_Isn't this what you wanted?"_

The words from dream-Sakura flash through my mind, and images of her in various skimpy clothing and lingerie play through my mind as I slide my own fingers in and out of my sex. The shower washes it away but I can smell the tinge of my own liquids as I get closer and closer. Then, a solid picture forms in my mind. Sakura is in the shower with me, on top of me, wearing nothing but the pendant.

Fantasies of Sakura on top of me slowly rubbing her sex against mine run through my brain, swelling the already engorged bubble of anticipation within me. I delve even deeper into myself, pushing harder and faster as the fantasies of Sakura get more and more vivid. I'm quickly approaching my own point of climax. I stifle my own moans so my mother doesn't here, but smalls "Ohs!" and "Oos!" escape from my mouth.

While fantasy-Sakura plays with my breasts and continues the grinding of herself against me, I create a much slower and more rhythmic pulse of my fingers, building up the moment. Her kisses are tender and gentle in my mind, and her lips are unbelievably soft. I feel like I don't ever want this experience to end, but I also feel the absence of the real thing.

Finally, in one climactic moment of pleasure, I feel the indescribable ecstasy of the release. Panting, I come to my feet and wash off. I can't shake this feeling of extraordinary pleasure and unremitting shame. I definitely just masturbated to a girl… my best friend of all people. I still play it off in my mind as senseless lust. I would have done it to anyone who had been this close to me lately… it was just a natural release. That's all. Nothing more.

But still…

After washing thoroughly, I step out of the shower into the steam filled bathroom. I wrap myself in a towel and go back to my bedroom. It seems that little incident inspired me as to what I would wear tonight. I decide to wear a white top – the kind that doesn't show off the shape of the body, but is sexy in an elusive way (2), and denim shorts. Really short, denim shorts. Suddenly _I'm_ feeling bold. I wear moderate heels with sexy straps. These are the cutest shoes I own that I could still dance in.

I put my hair up, in an odd but appealing style on top of my head. I put on a light amount of makeup, and take a look at myself in the mirror. I look _damn_ good, I think to myself.

I head out to Sakura's, where we're all meeting. My mom walks with me because she's spending the evening with Tamotsu (3). Sakura and I wish them a fun evening and head out to meet up with Tenten and Hinata. We're meeting with them at Hinata's and then meeting Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Naruto and the club.

As we walk, I look over Sakura's outfit. A plaid miniskirt and a low cut t-shirt. She's still wearing the necklace. Just about what I guessed. _Sexy,_ a thought creeps into my brain and I push it down. We meet up with Hinata and Tenten and then finally with the guys.

"Hey!" Naruto yells out, "we saved your place in line! Over here!"

"Oh, hey Naruto," I greet him. I nudge Hinata with my elbow.

"Hi, Naruto…" she says timidly.

"Hi, Hinata. Wow, you look great! Did you do something different? Get a hair cut or something?" he says to her. I swear he's the most thick headed kid in all of Japan.

These words strike a chord in Hinata. She's dumbstruck, completely shocked. This is bad, I have to snap her out of it! If she wants something to happen with Naruto, she has to reply! I step on her foot lightly and she seems to snap out of it.

"Oh…umm… yeah…well…no. I'm just wearing different clothes than normal, is all," she tells him. You can see how nervous she is in her eyes and I can tell she's on the verge of fainting. It really is perfect that she likes Naruto; he's the only boy on earth oblivious enough to miss every sign that Hinata likes him. He doesn't even notice how nervous she is.

"Wow! Well you really do look great, Hinata! Oh, sweet! We're next in line! Tonight's going to be so much fun, believe it!" he says.

When we enter the club, I'm hit by a deafening sound. The music is excruciatingly loud. There's a strobe light flashing and a lot of teenagers dancing. Smoke machines have covered the floor in an artificial fog. Looks like Naruto was right. It _is_ going to be a fun night.

Then everybody kind of splits up. Tenten chases Neji around trying to get him to dance, Shikamaru and Chouji went to, and I quote, "Pick up chicks," and Naruto asks Hinata to dance! Before she could even respond (she was absolutely speechless) Naruto grabs her by the hand and pulls her out on to the dance floor. Watching Naruto dance is hilarious because he basically has a seizure standing up. Hinata kind of rocks back and forth slowly, but gradually increases in movement until she's actually dancing. I see a smile form on her face, and she's look forward, at Naruto. Hinata's actually having fun!

As for Sakura and I, we just go off to get drinks. There's a large punchbowl, so we just get drinks from there rather than shell out the money for sodas.

"Let's go dance," suggests Sakura. I agree, and we step out onto the floor.

The strobe light is still going and some strange American techno is playing. It sounds really cool. We get onto the floor and Sakura starts dancing wildly. I've never been really graceful enough to be a good dancer, but I start moving back and forth with the music and moving my arms in a very generic sort of dance.

"C'mon!" Sakura tries to shout above the music, "I know you can dance better than that, Ino!"

She starts making weird jerking motions. She calls it the 'robot', but it just seems like rigid, straight movements. She stops doing it and laughs as if there's some joke I'm not getting.

"You're such a dork!" I yell.

"Well, start dancing!"

"Fine!"

I try to copy what she did before. I move my hips left and right with the rhythm of the music with my arms up in the air, but I just can't get the movements down right.

"Honey, you're completely hopeless…let me show you," she says to me, and starts dancing.

I can't believe how graceful she is. She never struck me as elegant, but she's dancing and all her movements are perfect! She pulses with the quick rhythm of the song and nails every move she does. Soon, others take notice. I take a few steps back to giver her room and realize there's a ring of people surrounding her, watching in awe. Seriously, she's doing things I wasn't sure was humanly possible!

The song ends and everyone claps.

"Well, everyone give it up for the pink haired beauty with the sick moves!" yells the DJ. (4)

He starts another song and Sakura and I walk off the dance floor and back to punch table.

"Frickin' amazing, Sakura! I didn't know you could dance! Where'd you learn to do that?!" I ask in amazement.

"Well, when we moved, I started doing gymnastics. My teacher said I had a talent for it, but I quit after a year or so. I guess I just transferred some of what I learned there here and put music to it," she tells me humbly.

"Seriously, that was sooo cool! I wish I could dance like that…or dance at all! But I just can't move my body like that…"

"It's all about having fun! You need to loosen up…you think too much! Here, let me help you." She grabs my waist and moves it back and forth with the rhythm of the music. Then, once I have that down, she grabs my arms and moves them in a kind of swinging fashion.

"See, you're getting it!" she smiles at me.

"Haha, I feel like such a dork now," I laugh.

"You look like one, too. But you're a sexy dork," she jokes.

"And you're a bitch…Well, here's to us! A dork and a bitch!" I raise my punch.

"To us!" she mimics, and we drink.

Then Hinata comes over to us.

"Ino!! Sakura!! Naruto _asked me out_! I don't… I don't what to do! I mean, I said yes, but seriously! I'm scared…" she exclaims. This is the most excited I've ever seen her.

"That's great, Hinata! I told you he'd notice how pretty you are. He can't take his eyes off you!" says Sakura. "And don't worry, you'll be fine. Just be yourself."

"Ok…I'll try. He asked me to go on a walk with him…so…umm…"

"Yeah, go! Don't worry about us!" I tell her.

"Ok," she goes to leave and then stops. "Ino, Sakura. Thank you."

I feel so touched by this. Tonight was a complete success and a lot of fun, too. Hinata's enjoying herself for once, I'm having fun with my best friends, and no real drama to deal with! How great is this night?

I pour another cup of punch for myself and down it really fast. Then I begin to notice that everything's getting a little fuzzier…not just my vision, but my brain, too… it's kind of like…

_Someone spiked the punch_.

"Uh, Ino? You feelin' wha ah'm feelin'?" Sakura asks hazily.

"Erm, yeah. I fink sho. Shomeone defin'ly spiked the punch," I answer.

"Oh, well. Maybe the night'll be even mo' fun, now." Sakura says, following it up with a hiccup. I giggle.

"What'sh so funny?" she asks.

"You're sho cute when you're drunk, my dear," I slur.

"Oh, really? Well you're alwaysh cute! Sho, ha!" she retorts.

"Clev…er…"

"Let'sh go ow'side…it'sh too lou' in here…" she suggests.

"O…kay…" I hiccup.

We get outside and sit down against a wall in what I presume is an alley. I'm too drunk to really notice or care, though.

"Do you really fink ah'm cute?" she asks.

"Uhh, yeah!" I reply, "you're a dork but you're shtill cute."

We look at each other's eyes. We're both drunk as hell and I think she's half asleep. Slowly, she reaches her hand, places it on my cheek, then leans in and kisses me. I press my lips against her, my inhibitions almost completely evaporated by the alcohol. I break the kiss and ask:

"Shakura, are you a lesbian?"

She responds, "Yeah, probably. Just kiss me you dork."

I oblige. We sit there kissing for a while. After about 30 seconds, she begins exploring my mouth with her tongue. I allow her to do so, and when she pulls back I explore her mouth. We continue this back and forth for much too short a time when we're disturbed by a noise.

Some local policemen have come on a tip that someone had spiked the punch. They were right of course, and pulling teenagers out of the club. The startled teens walked out in a daze, half of them already wasted out of their minds and the other half scared. I think Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten had already left, though, because I only saw Shikamaru and Chouji led out by the police. (5)

Sakura and I crept out of the alley, unnoticed by the police. We stumbled back to my house and laid down on the couch. Lying together on the couch, we both sleepily giggle for a few minutes. I see Sakura and how pretty she is, and I kiss her, but she's already asleep. _Shit,_ I think,_ I better get her home before her dad gets worried. It's not too far, I can wake her and help her walk there._ The alcohol is worn off enough to accomplish this task. I help Sakura home, then miraculously found my own way home and into my bed.

-------------------------------------------

I wake up the next morning with a pounding headache. I'm hearing everything at once and it hurts.

_What happened last night?_ I think.

Shit.

(1) At least I imagine it does. I don't have a great eye for fashion, though.

(2) It's hard to describe, I hope you know what I'm talking about. These are the sexiest casual shirts. (If anyone knows what they're called tell me and I'll edit.)

(3) I don't know if I was high off my ass or something, but I went back to the site where I was looking up male Japanese names, and I couldn't find it. Go figure.

(4) Do Japanese clubs even have DJ's? Does Japan have nightclubs? Troubling…

(5) Does the Japanese police do that? I don't know… I wish I was more educated on modern Japan. Once again, forgive my anachronisms.

**A/N: Well, this is the longest chapter so far, as per my plan. I've decided to change from updates every few days to longer chapters, to make the suspense greater and add more content. It'll be better this way. This one's only about 1500 words longer than my previous longest chapter, but I'm making a conscious effort to extend them. Half of this chapter I didn't plan (mostly the masturbation part) and just kind of came out. That just kind of happened. It was really awkward to write at first, but I think I got the hang of it. By the way, if anyone's confused, the italicized thoughts are literally what Ino is thinking. Most of the story is her describing her thoughts and actions, not what's actually running through her head. This distinction is important because if I were to write a sex scene with her actual thoughts it might just run like: "**_**Oh, fuck, fuck, more, harder, fuck, so good, almost there…"**_** or something like that. Which is less interesting. Also, I've been updating my profile with my progress on chapters, so you guys can track it there. Remember, tell your FF friends to read my story too! Also, tell me if you spot any grammar errors. Once again, I reread it twice, but I miss things when I read my own work. Please let me know!**

**And I'm going to revise the first few chapters of this fic soon to bring them up to the quality of the later chapters, cause frankly, some of 'em suck.**


	10. Wake

**A/N: Is the bold and the A/N not enough to denote an author's note? Whatever. Anyway, this is a very important chapter, and so was the last one. Some of the chapters you could skip and still get the gist of it, but this one's important emotional development for…Everybody. Remember, I'm updating my status on the chapters in my profile**.

Disclaimer: I haven't said this in awhile, so I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

_**WARNING** This chapter is graphic in descriptions and references mutilation and other horrible, horrible things, like hallways…IN SCHOOL. Be wary of reading._

Chapter 10

Shit, shit, fuck, damn, cunt, bitch, SHIT! No, it didn't happen. I was just dreaming, I think. But if I was dreaming, what did I do last night? I was… I was… shit.

So it happened, but so what? We were both mistakenly drunk… but there's something that's always bothered me about that. If drinking makes your inhibitions fade, then wouldn't that mean when you're drunk you're more yourself than any other time? Arghhh…. This is driving me crazy! No, I can't be a… a… lesbian.

_Why not?_

That question ate at the back of my mind. I answer, 'Because it's just… it's not me! No, not me. Maybe others, but not me.'

_Why fight it? Sakura practically admitted last night that she's a lesbian, and you know you think she's hot._

'That's right…she did. But she was also incredibly drunk. And she's always talking about guys…'

But she's the one who kissed you that afternoon. Maybe it was more than just two friends practicing kissing.

'Yeah…maybe… but…'

_But what? When's the last time you even thought about a boy in a sexual way? C'mon, say it._

'No.'

_Say it._

'No…I'm not…'

_**Say it.**_

"I'm a lesbian."

Shit.

-------------------------------------------

I go downstairs and encounter my mother. I'm a little hungover so objects are moving around a bit and every sound made is painful. It's like the room is balanced on a single point and moving back and forth and bullhorns are amplifying everything. My head is throbbing but I have to try and seem normal in front of my mother.

"Ino, honey, are you okay?" she asks. Every word is warped, loud but distant. "You look a little pale."

"No, I'm…" I wince, "ok. Just a little tired from last night. I think I just need something to eat."

I try to eat, but it's hard to keep anything down. Hangovers don't usually make one nauseous but the events of late have my stomach churning. It's hard to describe how I feel right now. My world is literally upside-down. Everything is just…bad. I can't think clearly, I have a monster hangover, and, oh yeah, I have a lesbian crush on my best friend. My brain can't handle all this. I'm gonna explode.

My mother sees the anguish on my face.

"Ino, you're sure there's nothing wrong? You look sick, dear. Perhaps you should lie down, get some rest," she tells me worriedly.

"Yeah…maybe that's a good idea…" I reply.

I go back to my room to get some sleep. I close the blinds, take off my clothes, shut the lights and lie down. In a little while I drift off to sleep and soon slip into a dream.

I'm at school in a long, dark corridor. I'm a little groggy and have no idea why I'm here. My gut tells me something bad is happening, but I don't know what. I try to calm myself, but I just can't shake the feeling. I walk down the corridor, but I can only see a few meters ahead.

Each step I take is very audible as the sound echoes off of the walls. I keep walking forward, cautiously. My brain is hazy and unclear, but I know I'm supposed to be walking. It's as if I'm enveloped by a fog of darkness.

Then I hear a scream from the end of the hallway.

"Help!"

I can tell by the voice that its Sakura, and I break into a run. I run faster and faster but the hallway just keeps extending itself. The end of the corridor lights up and I see Sakura backing away from something. The silhouette of a man is advancing on her holding a knife. He's a large, muscular man, but I can't make out his face.

"Sakura!!" I yell, but it doesn't seem as if she can hear me. I begin to panic and sweat. I keep trying to run, but the hallway keeps getting longer. The hallway is losing light and the darkness is encroaching upon me. As it swallows me I hear one last scream and the sound of a stab.

_No, _I think, and I sink to my knees and close me eyes to cry. _This can't be happening…what's going on?!_

I open my eyes and I'm standing in a funeral home wearing a formal kimono.

_Is this… is this Sakura's funeral?_ I wonder.

No, it's not her funeral… she's standing beside me. Crying. Her pink hair sharply contradicts her black kimono. She's standing with her hands at her side, fists clenched, staring at the floor. She's trying to hold back tears, but I can see stains on the floor where they've fallen. The pendant is hanging on the chain around her neck. Tears are dripping off of the small emerald pendant.

What the hell is going on?

I reach out to hug Sakura but my hands pass right through her. I try to speak to her but no words come out. _This can't be happening,_ I think to myself. But I also feel like this is real. Like nothing has ever been more real. I keep reaching for her but it's no use. I begin to cry myself.

My mother comes over to comfort Sakura, but she's crying too. She's saying something but I can't hear. Sakura lifts her head and cries something out. I can see the anguish in her face but my mind can't fathom what has happened. The necklace swings wildly about from Sakura's motions. The emerald catches the light and I stare straight at, watching it swing back and forth. It's hypnotic. The green stone just sways back and forth dreamily, like a magician's watch. The funeral home swirls and vanishes leaving only the pendant hanging in air.

I break my gaze and look at myself. I'm a little girl again, no more than five or six. I run towards the pendant but it's too high to reach. I keep jumping and jumping, but I know it's futile. I'm too short. I sit down and grab my knees and cry again.

"How's crying going to help?" I hear someone say. It's a woman of about twenty.

"I… I don't know. I just cry when I get sad or discouraged," I reply. My voice is as small and young as I am.

"Well, that's not gonna get things done. The only thing crying's good for is giving up."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"You have to want it. Know who you are, what you can do, and take charge of your own life. Don't just drift on the wind or go with the flow. You have to make your own current if you're going to swim."

"I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because," she smiles, "I'm you." She turns away. "Oh, and remember this. As one chapter ends a new chapter begins." She walks away and fades into the darkness and my attention is refocused on the pendant.

_You have to make your own current if you're going to swim._ The words echo in my head. I look at the emerald, concentrate, and think:

_I believe I control my life and myself, but more importantly, I believe in myself._

Suddenly I'm my own age and height again. I grab the pendant and wake up.

-------------------------------------------------

"It was all a dream…" I whisper to myself. I can hardly even remember any of it. I'm covered in sweat and there's a compress on my forehead. My mother is kneeling beside me.

"Are you alright, Ino? You were out of it for several hours," she says gently.

"Uhmm…yeah…" I groan. "I'm just… fine. Thanks for taking care of me, but I feel much better now," I tell her.

"I think you should stay in bed for awhile longer. The color has come back to your face, but you had quite a fever there for a bit. You need to rest," my mother insists.

"No, really, I'm ok," I assure her. It's odd, but I really am feeling much better. It's as if all the haze and grogginess I had been feeling was lifted out of me in that dream. I feel refreshed, but more than that. I feel strong.

"Are you sure? Because I can cancel my date with Tamotsu. I think you need me more," she asks cautiously.

"Mom, I'm fine. Go on your date and have fun. If you don't then I _won't _be ok. Got it?"

"Alright, sweetie. Why don't you take a shower while I pick out my clothes? That fever made you work up a sweat."

"Yeah, sounds good. After that I'll call Sakura to see what she's doing tonight."

I take my shower and call Sakura. She and Tenten made plans to go to Sakura's house to watch a movie. Hinata was apparently going on a date with Naruto. I told her I'd come and hung up.

-------------------------------------------------

The night passes uneventfully. Sakura doesn't so much as mention anything that happened the previous night. Presumably for Tenten's benefit, she acts completely normal. Maybe she just doesn't remember it or it's not bothering her, though. I'm not great at reading people.

We watch a horror movie, all three of us sitting on the couch. It isn't that scary, really. More macabre than scary, anyway. There is a lot of opened stomachs gushing with blood and some gruesome slitting of throats. There's even a man whose skin literally gets peeled from his bones. The skin comes off with an awful sound, like tape being taken off skin, and blood pours from the underlying muscles. Sakura and Tenten aren't squeamish, but I am and hide my eyes for a lot of the scenes.

"Eughh…," I moan, "why do they have to show all of the veins and things?"

"'Cause they gotta make it realistic. Otherwise it wouldn't be scary!" Tenten answer.

"It's not scary, it's just gross. Whose idea was it to get this movie?"

"Sakura's!" she says in a playful, accusing tone.

"Ahh! Turn it off!" I say as a man disembowels his victim using a knife and a spoon.

"No way! I love this kind of stuff!" shouts Sakura, clinging to the remote control. I lunge towards her and we wrestle for control of the remote. Tenten joins in too and we all spend a few minutes struggling to win the battle when the phone rings.

While we're distracted, Sakura frees the remote from my grip.

"Ha! No one can defeat the mighty Haruno Sakura!" she exclaims, and picks up on the phone.

Everything after that is in a sort of slow motion.

Sakura listens to the person on the other end of the phone for about a minute. Then her face grows expressionless and her pupils contract, as if she had just been stabbed through the heart. She drops the phone and before it even reaches the floor she's running to the door and slipping on her shoes. Tenten and I follow with a sense of urgency. Something bad has happened.

Sakura runs out the door and we follow. Finding it difficult to run in my shoes, I let them fall off and keep running. Tenten has already fallen behind, her sandals preventing her from running too fast on the pavement.

"Sakura, what happened?!" I yell after her, but she ignores me and keeps running at a full sprint. She's unusually fast, running through the streets at an alarming pace. Suddenly it strikes me where we're headed. _We're going towards the hospital._ I pick up my own speed, now even more worried than before. My hearts pounding. Half of me doesn't want to know what happened.

We burst in through the hospital doors and rush to the front desk.

"Where is he?!" Sakura demands to the receptionist. "Where's my father?! Where's Haruno Tamotsu?!" she yells in a shrill voice. She's scared.

"And who are you?" the receptionist asks in a bored tone.

"I'm his fucking daughter! Now tell me where he is RIGHT NOW." Sakura's anxiety and fear are rising by the second and the receptionist isn't helping.

"Alright…let's see…" the receptionist turns to her computer and browses through a few files. "Haruno…Haruno…" Sakura's anger is about to burst.

"GET ME THE FUCK TO MY DAD," she yells.

"Yelling isn't going to help, young miss. Ah, here it is. Oh, shit! He's in the ICU! Come with me!" the receptionist says in a surprised manner. She gets up and we run after her to the intensive care unit. _This can't be good,_ I think to myself.

"I'm so sorry about all the time I wasted back there! I should have realized it was an emergency by the yelling…I'm so sorry! I'll take you straight to your dad, Miss Haruno," the nurse apologizes. Sakura says nothing. She's focused on getting to see her dad.

We get to the ICU and find my mother standing over a bed. She's crying and looks worried.

"Mom!" I shout.

"Ino, Sakura…" she says, seeming disoriented.

"Dad…" Sakura says under her breath as we get to the bed.

I look down at the person in the bed. It's Tamotsu, and he's hurt. Really hurt. He's covered in scrapes and scratched on his face and arms, but that's not the disturbing part. There's a large wound in his stomach. Most likely a stab wound, it seems. The doctors have tried to dress it but it looks as if the knife had a difficult time getting out because the wound is quite large. A piece of intestine is actually visible hanging out. There's blood everywhere, nearly pouring off the bed. The dressing does a poor job of covering the wound. I find the nearest trashcan and vomit.

"They…they did all they could, but they couldn't operate. Too many OR's filled with other patients who have…a better chance…" my mother says.

"A better chance? _A better chance?_ This is my fucking dad! They should operate, no matter how small the chan-" Sakura yells.

"It's ok, Sakura. Honey, give me your hand," Tamotsu interjects through the blood in his mouth. His voice is barely more than a whisper and the pain he's experiencing is practically audible in his words.

"Saku..ra.. I'm so…glad…you came…" he says.

"Of course I came, Dad," Sakura tells him through tears.

"Sakura…I don't want you to worry…about me…" He's speaking through all of the pain he's in, trying to seem as if he's fine, but he's not. "Worry about yourself and your life. Be who you are on the inside and live life as fully as you can. Don't let others control your life. Get into trouble, make friends, but also make plans. Plan for the future but live in the present. Don't throw your life away. And most importantly of all, never stop loving. Love. Everyone you can. This all sounds…really cliché, doesn't it?"

"No, Dad. It sounds like perfect advice."

"That's good…" he says, his voice fading. He let his head fall to the side, still facing Sakura. His eyes begin to grow more distant as his words become more constricted.

"Dad…no! Don't go…don't leave me… first mom, then you…no!" Sakura says, choking back her tear

"And remember, Saku, honey…I love…"

Tamotsu's voice trails off and his eyes cloud over. As his muscles relax, the heart rate monitor sends out a continuous tone.

"I love you so much, Dad!" Sakura cries and lays her head on his chest. The emerald attached to her necklace falls on the dressing and becomes covered in blood.

Suddenly my surroundings become quiet except for the tone of the heart rate monitor, and everything I've experienced in the past few days rushes through my head.

"_Yeah, probably."_

"_I'm a lesbian."_

"_How's crying going to help?"_

"_You have to make your own current if you want to swim."_

"_Remember, as one chapter ends, a new chapter begins."_

"_I believe in myself."_

"_GET ME THE FUCK TO MY DAD"_

"_Be who you are on the inside and live your life as fully as you can."_

"_Love. Everyone you can."_

The flat-line tone plays as these words all rush through my head over and over again. Time has stopped and I'm isolated from everything. _Things are changing, rapidly. If I don't adapt, I'll fade away! Life is too short._ These thoughts rush through my head as I see death.

I realize Tamotsu's death is different for me than it is for my mother or Sakura. I didn't love Tamotsu. They feel the regret and the loss of a loved one. I feel the stark realization of how short life is and how quickly it can be taken. I suddenly realize I'm glad I'm not and I wish I were them at the same time. I'm glad I don't feel the pain the loss of that love would have caused me but I sorely envy their ability to feel something so deeply.

All of this is too much to take in. The room spins and I grow light headed. I find the trash and vomit again. I go to wait in the lobby.

----------------------------------------------

A little while later my mother walks into the lobby to find me. Her clothes are stained with blood and her face stained with tears. I hug her.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I don't know…" she replies.

She proceeds to tell me the story of what happened.

"You see, Tamotsu and I, we had just gone out to eat. We went to a wonderful restaurant downtown and had a great time. We left and took a walk. Just a walk, just talking and enjoying each others company. We ran across a man who was drunk and in the middle of the road. It was dark out, and the man was wearing very dark clothes, so we could barely see him. A car was speeding down the road, and must not have seen the man because it showed no signs of slowing down.

"Before I could even think, Tamotsu… he ran out and tackled the man out of the way of the car," she says this as her eyes begin to well up with tears again. "He saved the man's life. _His life._ But the man…he was so drunk, he thought Tamotsu was trying to rob him or something. He took out a knife and…" she breaks down in tears, unable to complete the sentence.

"After that the man ran off and I called an ambulance. They rushed him here…but they couldn't…" her voice trails off and her sobs grow louder. I wrap my arms around her and hold her as tight as possible.

"It'll all be ok, Mom," I assure her. I'm not sure of that, myself.

-------------------------------------------

A few days later, I'm at the wake. The funeral home seems vaguely familiar, but I can't figure out why. In fact, everything happening seems like it has happened before. I'm standing next to Sakura who is wearing her black kimono. I note how sharply her hair contrasts the dark fabric.

_She's standing with her hands at her side, fists clenched, staring at the floor. She's trying to hold back tears, but I can see stains on the floor where they've fallen. The pendant is hanging on the chain around her neck. Tears are dripping off of the small emerald pendant._

I remember now. Everything's happening the same way it happened in that dream I had. When I woke up that day, I couldn't remember most of what happened, but I remember it all in perfect detail now. I'm suddenly aware of myself. I'm sullen like everyone else here, but I'm also more solemn. My mother comes over to comfort Sakura.

"Sakura…don't cry…" my mother says.

"Why the fuck did you have to leave me, Dad?!" she calls out.

I open my mouth to speak, but I can't find the right words. I turn my attention to the coffin.

And so one chapter ends, another chapter begins.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, that one took…forever. I couldn't bring myself to write this one. It was very difficult, but I knew what had to be done. It's about 500 words shorter than the last one, but even more pivotal. This chapter was very hard to write, so please review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Five Stages

Chapter 11

After Sakura's father died, my mother asked Sakura to stay with us. After all, she had no one else. Sakura didn't really have much family outside of her father. Poor girl. She's staying with me in my room. We made up an extra bed. At first I was glad Sakura was going to be staying with us. I need something to cheer me up. I liked Tamotsu a lot, he was always so nice and was wonderful to my mother.

But I soon realize that Sakura isn't the same person she was before her father was murdered. It's been about two weeks since he died. She's different now. I thought she'd be depressed and quiet, but she's not. It's odd. While she's being loud and cheerful, it's almost fake, but not fake at the same time. It's like she's only acting happy, but she doesn't know she's acting. It's hard to explain.

Like earlier today. We were heading out for school and the minute we stepped outside she sniffed the air and took a deep breath.

"Ahhhh… what a beautiful day! Isn't it a beautiful day, Ino?" Sakura says in the most joyful manner possible.

"Uhh…" I reply, looking at the cloudy sky. It looks as if it could rain at any moment. "Sure," I say. I know Sakura's in a peculiar state so I really don't want to upset her.

In school, Sakura acts even stranger. As we go to our classes everyone tries to be nice and gentle with Sakura but she acts as if she doesn't know why.

"I'm fine," says Sakura. "I don't know why everybody's making a big deal. I lost my dad. Life goes on."

"Uhhh… yeah," I reply.

I'm not sure what to do. Do I ask her why she's acting odd? But if she thinks she's acting normally, she'll be insulted, and that's the last thing I want to do her now. But if I don't mention anything and just let her go on like this, I would be ignoring the problem, and that makes me a bad friend. Arghhh I wish life weren't this hard sometimes!

As if by some cruel humor, things only get worse that night. We're eating dinner and it's eerily quiet. Sakura's just staring at her food not saying a word and my mother and I are exchanging glances, trying to figure out what to do.

"So, Ino, Sakura, how was your day today?" my mother asks.

"It was alright. Pretty uneventful… not that we need anything eventful right now…" I respond.

"Sakura? How about you, dear?" my mother directs the question towards Sakura now.

Without ever saying a word, Sakura swipes her arm across her place setting, knocking everything on to the floor with a large crash. Rise, chopsticks, everything goes flying into the air and for a brief moment seems to hang there, just before hitting the ground and shattering the silence that had predominated the atmosphere. Her head still down, Sakura gets up from the table and walks off to our room.

My mother and I are left at the table, startled but not surprised. We both knew that something would happen eventually, call it intuition if you will. One of us had to go comfort Sakura, although we know that it won't help.

"I'll do it," I say, and go off to find Sakura.

Sakura is in our bedroom, sitting on the bed. She's not crying, she's just looking at her feet. She's completely quiet, like the calm before a storm. For a moment I think to myself about whether or not talking to her is a good idea.

_You're her friend_, I think to myself. _You have to have the courage to talk to her when she's like this. Have the courage to help her through this. She'd do the same for you._ With these thoughts in mind, I clench my fist, gulp, and approach her.

"Sakura?" I approach cautiously.

"What do you want?" Sakura murmurs.

"I want to talk. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm feeling just fine," she says quietly. There's a hint of malice in her voice.

"Then what happened at dinner? What's going on with you? Earlier today you said—"

Suddenly up and in a rage, Sakura was now screaming at me. "—I said 'Life goes on', yeah, so what if I said that? Maybe life _does_ go on, but that doesn't change the fact that my dad was fucking murdered. _Murdered._ So, yeah, I'm a little pissed. Does that bother you? I'm sorry if I've offended you. Maybe I just said I was fine so you would go away and leave me alone. Sometimes _I just want to be fucking left alone_. You got that?"

I'm scared. I've never seen Sakura like this before. She's usually so nice… I don't know if I can do this. I don't think I have the strength of character to help someone in this state.

"_I believe in myself."_

The words reverberated through my head. I had said that to myself in my dream last week. Were those just empty words, or do they mean something? Maybe… maybe I have to _make_ them mean something. I have to get Sakura through this somehow…or I'll lose her forever…

"No. I won't go away, and I'm not leaving you alone. Do _you_ got _that_?" I tell Sakura firmly, completely serious now.

My words do not soothe her. "You just don't get it. My dad was everything to me… everything. He was all I had left… the only family I had left…"

"No, that's where you're wrong. I _do_ get it. My mother's everything to me, too. She's always been there, ever since my father died."

"Then how the hell would you feel if she was taken from you in the most violent manner possible?!" Sakura yells at me. She's been yelling all of this and she's breathing heavily. Her face is red and she's trying to catch her breath.

For awhile, we stare at each other in a standoff. I can't think of a response to that question. Then, it hits me. It's something I had within me for a long time now, but now I know exactly what it is.

"You're wrong…" I say solemnly.

"What the hell do you mean? Wrong about what?"

"Your family… you still do have family. Me and my mom…we're your family now. See, your dad's body may have died, but that's just a physical thing. You loved him and he loved you, and that's something that transcends the physical world. You can have all the math and physics in the world at your side but in the end… In the end, it doesn't matter. Love is a form of energy, on an entirely differently plane of reality. It's something that passes sporadically between the natural and the divine, bringing them together in a glorious union. You can't get rid of that simply by taking away the physical matter. I know you've taken chemistry so I'll make this as simple as possible. Love is a form of energy, and according to the Law of Conservation of Energy, energy can't be destroyed. It just takes a new form. I believe that love does the same. I believe the love you had for your dad will never fade. Only _you_ can direct who that energy goes to, but my mom and I, we're directing all of our love to you right now."

"Ino…" Sakura whispers.

"I know your missing your dad and it hurts a hell of a lot right now. And maybe you're right. I haven't lost both of my parents, so maybe I don't know what that kind of pain is. To lose your home, to lose your sense of family. But I'm telling you we're right here and we're waiting for you to choose your new home, and we hope it's with us. But if it's not, that's ok too. Just make sure you direct your energy into loving someone new. Remember what your dad said. 'Love, everyone you can.' Don't waste your love on anger."

I finish with my whole speech and I'm suddenly very aware of my surroundings. Sakura and I are in our newly shared bedroom, standing, facing each other. The room is very dimly lit by one lamp, casting shadows all over the wall behind Sakura. Her suitcase is on the ground, her things still inside. Sakura's head is down, and I see tears start to fall down to the ground.

"Ino…" she whispers.

I move towards Sakura and embrace her in a hug. She's crying a lot now. I'm on the verge of tears myself.

"Ino…I understand everything you're saying, and you're right," she says, her voice hoarse from yelling. "Still, I don't think I can just move on like that. I'd give anything to see my dad again. To see him smile, to hug him… to tell him I love him and have him hear it. I just… I don't know!"

"Shh…shh…" I quiet her. "It'll be fine… I'm here for you, Sakura."

And I mean it.

-------------------------------------------------

For the next few days Sakura is very quiet. She hardly speaks at all. She's not answering questions in class, speaking to any of our friends, or going out. I'm worried about her. Depression can be very dangerous, both from a psychological and physical standpoint. Not only does it make a person feel like crap, but it has severe physiological effects on the human body. Depression is just that, it depresses and slows down things like motor functions, reaction time, even heart rate.

After about a week of complete silence, I decide that she needs help. My mother and I sent her to a therapist, but it didn't help. If anyone was going to snap Sakura out of this, it was going to have to be me. After about an hour of thinking, I finally came up with an idea.

"No thanks," Sakura replies when I ask her to hang out that night with our friends.

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun," I tell her.

"I just don't think I'm feeling up to it," she says.

Seeing that ordinary tactics weren't going to work, I decide to take an alternate route of persuasion. "Y'know, Sakura, you have to think here. Everyone misses you! You're always the life of our little group, and it's not fair to _us_ that you've decided to just sulk about. Plus, it's not good for you to just do nothing. C'mon, for me?" I unload all of the reasons I can think of for her to come.

She sighs. "Fine…if it really means that much to all of you, I'll come. But don't expect me to be too cheery," she relents.

"Excellent. We're going to Hinata's house at eight. Wear something cute," I tell her, and go off to get ready myself.

-------------------------------------------

That night, we head for Hinata's. It's a wonderfully clear night, and the moon is shining brightly, illuminating our path. Sakura is, of course, silent for the entire walk.

We arrive at our destination. The entire house is dark.

"Are you sure Hinata's even home?" Sakura asks in a low voice. "All the lights are off."

"I dunno… but the doors open. Let's go inside and see," I say.

We walk inside and it's pitch black. I turn on the light.

"SURPRISE!" arises a chorus of voices and laughter as everyone pops out from their hiding places.

"Wha…what is all of this?" Sakura asks, astonished.

"It's a birthday party, numbskull," I tell her. "You've been so sad lately you seem to have forgotten your own birthday is tomorrow."

"It… it is? Oh, shit! You're right," she says with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, so we're throwing a HUGE party for you!" Naruto calls out, still trying to get out from under the table where he was hiding.

Everybody looks at Sakura in earnest, waiting for her approval. Knowing what they're waiting for, Sakura says,

"Well, what're you waiting for? Crank up the music and let's get this party started!"

It's one of the most fun nights I've ever had. Everybody is lighthearted and having fun, dancing, talking, and enjoying each other's company. I haven't had this much fun in a long time…especially with all that's been happening lately. Even Sakura seems be having fun. In fact, she's acting like her old self again, or at least she's acting closer to her old self. She definitely seems to be enjoying herself though. She and I dance for a while, until Naruto cuts in anyway, to my dismay. Sakura doesn't reject him, though, I think mostly because she's having fun and doesn't feel like ruining the mood by making Naruto feel bad again.

After the party is over, Sakura and I head home. There was no alcohol at the party, but we're so exhausted we stumble anyway. When we get home, we change into our nightclothes and climb into our respective beds. Although I'm exhausted, I can't get to sleep. I feel as though there's one more thing that needs to be done before the day is over.

"Sakura?" I whisper in the darkness.

"Yeah?" she responds.

"Tamotsu was a hell of a guy, wasn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah…he was."

Satisfied, I let my eyes close. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, though, I feel my bed depress as Sakura climbs in.

"You okay, Sakura?" I ask.

"Yeah…I think I'm going to be just fine," she says. I hug her.

We lie there in each other's embrace for a while, both of us half asleep. Her breath is moist and her body is warm. Just holding her here warms my heart.

"Happy birthday," I whisper.

I don't know if it's because I'm so tired and borderline asleep or if it was from how close I felt to her at the moment, but at some moment while we are lying there face to face, I lean in and kiss her. She presses her lips back against mine and a tingling sensation shoots through my entire body. I'm suddenly very awake.

"Ino…" starts Sakura.

"Yes?" I respond.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, Sakura."

"Good. Because it'd be pretty weird right about now if you didn't," she says calmly and playfully, and we kiss again.

We kiss more deeply this time, tightening our embrace. She runs her hand through my blonde hair as I press her closer by pushing on the small of her back. Her body is so perfectly sculpted. Because we're lying on our sides, we really only have one free hand each. As we begin to take turns invading each other's mouths with our tongues, she moves her free hand to my breast. She has a very soft touch. Gentle but firm she massages my breast with her delicate hands, first caressing the sides but then moving her fingers closer to the areola. I can feel my nipple harden as an electric sensation shoots through me.

I find myself moving my free hand around her back. I explore the contours of her skin with a light touch. She begins to kiss my neck. My hand wanders southward until it's resting gently on her firm behind. I give it a light squeeze and she lets out a small murmur of pleasure and tightens her own grip on my breasts.

The pinkette loosens our embrace so our middles are no longer touching. Her hand moves from my breast down my stomach, working its way toward my sex.

Then, Sakura's hand and body went limp. She's fallen asleep.

I'm disappointed. We were actually going to…

Actually, it's probably better this way. If we're going to… then it should happen on its own, not due to some terrible, life-shattering event. Anyway, I realize I'm just as exhausted and soon fall asleep myself.

-------------------------------------------------

By the time I wake up, Sakura's already downstairs having breakfast.

"Morning!" she says in a cheerful tone. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," I reply. For the first time in weeks, Sakura's genuinely cheerful.

We eat breakfast without mentioning what happened last night after the party. I don't know if she even remembers it. She was pretty tired…she must know something happened though, because she woke up next to me in my bed. The whole day in school, Sakura is completely normal again. She's cheery and talking to people, rejecting Naruto's advances, and answering questions in class again. I'm so glad to have my best friend back.

We get home from school and my mother is waiting for us. She has letters in her hand.

"There's a letter for each of you here from some sort of scholarship foundation," she says, handing us the envelopes. "Of course I didn't open them, but I'm so excited right now I can't stand it. Open them!"

I open the envelop and read what it says:

_Yamanako Ino,_

_I hope you are well. March is upon us, and spring has come. Do make sure to enjoy the nice weather. (1)_

_The reason that we are writing this is to inform you that you have been selected to take part in the nursing and pre-med program in California in the United States of America. You have indicated that you are interested in the nursing program. If you still wish to take part in this program, please reply to this letter at the return address as soon as possible with the enclosed registration completed. Your trip is scheduled to leave April 5__th__. Please respond as soon as possible as there are a limited number of spots in this program._

_Do make sure to get out and enjoy the nice weather._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen _(2)

"I got in!" Sakura exclaims. "I got the spot in the American medical program!"

"Wha…what? You applied for that too?" I ask.

"Too? You applied for it?" she asks me in response,

"Yeah, for their nursing program."

"Well? Did you get it?" she asks excitedly.

I look away as if disappointed.

"Oh…"

"Hell yeah I got it!" I yell.

We start jumping for joy… literally. Actually, I'm not really very excited. It's a great opportunity and all, but I had completely forgotten I even entered the competition. What I'm really excited about is that I'd be going to America… with Sakura! It's an incredible stroke of good fortune that we both entered and both got accepted. Unbelievable!

"That's great," my mother says. I'm so engrossed in the fact that I'd be going to the US that I miss the way in which my mother says it.

"Well, we'd better start packing! April 5th is only a month away!" Sakura says and rushes off to our room, though I'm unsure why anyone would pack a month in advance, especially since Sakura hasn't even unpacked her clothes into the dresser we bought for her. I guess it's just the kind of distraction she needs to forget about her father's death. Even though she's finally accepted it, she's obviously still in pain.

I go to my mother's room to talk about the trip. There's so much planning that has to go into this… it's hard to fathom taking care of all this in a month.

I walk into the room and find my mother is sitting on her bed, facing away from the door. I look at her and sense something's wrong. She's just sitting there, staring at the wall. Something is definitely wrong.

"Mom?" I approach her.

"Oh, Ino. What is it, sweetie?" she asks. She turns around and wipes the tears from her eyes. She was crying.

"Are you okay, Mom? Why are you crying?" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing dear. What did you want to talk to me about?" she assures me.

"Umm…nothing," I say and exit the room.

I can't believe it. I'm so incredibly insensitive. Really, I may as well be a rock. I don't know why it never occurred to me before.

She's crying because I'm leaving. But not just because of that, I'm leaving so soon after Tamotsu died. She's just lost someone very dear to her and the two people in her life whom she still loves are going away. Not even to a different part of Japan, but across an entire ocean to America!

What should I do? Do I still leave, or do I stay? If I leave, Mom will be so lonely… I'd worry about her all the time. But if I stay, Sakura will feel pressured to stay too. I can't do that to her. This is going to tear me to pieces, I swear. Arghhh!!! How is one person supposed to deal with all of this in so short a time period!?

Tired and not wanting to think, I go to my bedroom and collapse on my bed. Sakura must have gone out somewhere because she's not here. I just stare at the ceiling and try to clear my head. I never used to like meditating when my mother tried to get me to do it as a little girl, but I now understand the point of it. It's to escape your thoughts, clear your mind, and revitalize your brain. However, I'm unsuccessful in my attempts. My head is swimming with thoughts and worries. The stress of it alone may kill me.

When it's almost time for dinner, my mother comes to my room to let me know.

"Wait," I tell her as she's about to leave.

"What is it, dear?"

"Are…are you going to be okay if Sakura and I leave on this program?" I ask.

"Of course, Ino. This is a fantastic opportunity for the both of you and you should--" she starts but I interrupt.

"No, Mom, I mean, are _you _going to be okay. I'm not worrying about Sakura or myself right now. I mean, Tamotsu just died and I know you really loved him and now we're leaving…"

"Ino, honey, I'll be just fine. I'm a grownup, I can handle being on my own for a few months… don't worry about me. You need to worry about you. Being without your mother in a strange country? I imagine that'll be much more frightening than you think. In fact, I'd be much more worried if Sakura wasn't going, too. You make sure you stay with her. She's strong, and she's someone you can count on."

"But…"

"Ino, really, I'll be fine. Just make sure to call once in awhile. And don't forget that while it's a learning experience, it's also a chance to have fun. So make sure you have fun while you're there," she says in a very maternal way.

"Okay…" I reply.

"Now c'mon, it's time for dinner."

-------------------------------------------------

_Wow,_ I think to myself that night as I lie in bed. _Mom's so brave. To insist that Sakura and I take this opportunity so soon after losing Tamotsu…_

I lie there for a long time just admiring my mother. I wish I had that kind of strength. She's definitely the type of woman I want to be when I'm fully grown up.

My thoughts turn to the nursing program. I'm excited but scared at the same time. My mother made an interesting point. I'm going to be in a new country, one that's very different from Japan. How am I supposed to do that? I'm only seventeen (well I'll be eighteen very shortly after arriving in America). At least Sakura will be there.

Sakura… Alone with Sakura in a new country… maybe we'll share an apartment.

All alone with Sakura in an apartment in California… sounds like fun.

-------------------------------------------------------

(1) I spent a long time researching Japanese letters. It seems they open and close with small talk, _never_ the real reason they're writing. I suppose it adds suspense.

(2) This should be a signature. Also, I used Sarutobi because I couldn't think of another name.

**A/N: Another frickin' long chapter. Goddamn these take forever sometimes. I neglected to do a lot of homework to get this finished… Anyway, this way a pretty emotional chapter. I hope it came out well, but I can never tell…**

**So who completely forgot about that thing that Ino entered way back at the beginning of chapter 3? I've been planning this one for awhile, and now felt like a good time to bring that one back.**

**Also, I updated Chapter 1, so reread that one if you have time. And please review this chapter! My traffic has been nonexistent lately, and that makes me very sad…**


	12. Vessel

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, so this one's a bit later than usual… finals and such, you know. Sorry I complained about traffic last time! I was up all night writing last time and my fingers began to type whatever popped into my head. So, I started a new fic called **_**Four. **_**Oh, fuck. I completely skipped over the university graduation exams in my rush to ship Ino off to the U.S. Oh, well. You can presume that Ino and Sakura both aced their graduation exams and that it was criterion for the American medical program. Enough stalling, here's Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

April. April. _April._

The name of the month rings through my head like some unholy bell at a church. I get a wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach. Nervousness and anxiety diffuses throughout my body, filling every pore of my being with fear. Tomorrow I leave for America. Leave to an entirely new country where I know no one, know nowhere, and where no one will understand my heavily accented English. I can't believe I even signed up for this. If Sakura weren't going, I'd be far too afraid to go; yet I signed up before I even knew Sakura had applied, too.

March… March was quite a month, too. This past month has been hectic, to say the least. Not only were we planning our trip to the United States, but it was also our graduation we had to plan for. Poor Sakura, graduating without her father there so see it. We spent the first few days after receiving our letters compiling a list of things we would need to bring to California. Then, as the graduation ceremony approached, we had to start preparing for that. Sakura and I bought new dresses for a party the night of the ceremony, which is an interesting enough tale in it of itself.

The day we were to get new dresses, Sakura and I decided to go all the way to the Tokyo shopping district. It was a bit of a ride, but we decided we needed to get our minds off of the excitement that was buzzing around in our heads. Besides, we wouldn't be able to come back to Tokyo for a long time, and I really do enjoy being in the city. I mean, a city bigger than Konoha. Don't get me wrong, Konoha's plenty big, but there's no city in Japan quite like Tokyo.

So, we headed off to Nakano (1).

Nakano has some of the largest malls in Tokyo. Stores as far as the eye can see, a perfect place to shop for dresses. We spent a lot of time wandering around the mall, not particularly doing anything. The first thing we did when we got there was that we went to go get smoothies. I love smoothies. So fruity and… smooth. Redundancies aside, they were really good. After that we just wandered around different shops checking out the latest clothes and gadgets in the various stores in the mall. Then, we finally arrived at our destination, our destination being, of course, a dress store.

Inside the story we looked around for a bit, trying to decide what colors we wanted. There were so many dresses. Some were larger and more ruffled while some were more sleek and sexy. These were the ones that interested me the most. I never much cared for any clothes that were too…poofy.

"Ah! Sakura… I don't know what dress to get… what color should I even get?" I whined to the pinkette.

"Hmmm…" murmured Sakura. She looked me up and down. "Turn around," she said, and I complied. I couldn't help but blush with her looking at me so intently. She put her hand on her chin and fixed her eyebrows in to a pondering sort of expression. It was really cute, actually. She furrowed her brow and lowered her head, and then came to a decision.

"It may be a bit flashy, but you should get a pale golden dress to complement your hair," she finally said. "As long as you find the right style, it won't be too flashy, it'll just be dead sexy."

"Gold? Really?" I said with in a tone of disbelief.

"Just c'mon," she commanded, and I followed. We walked around and picked out a few different dresses to take to the fitting rooms. Sakura herself picked out a few black dresses. We walked to the fitting rooms where all but one were taken.

"We'll just have to share it," Sakura said very plainly.

"O…okay," I replied. I'm more nervous than usual; for some reason I feel like she has no idea we ever made out or anything. It's a bit unsettling.

We go into the changing rooms and my stomach is fluttering, and I'm fairly certain my cheeks are red, but I don't think Sakura noticed. She begins to take her clothes off and my stomach tightens. She was wearing a pink bra and underwear. God, she's beautiful. Her pink hair just falls short of her shoulders, but it's so straight and soft looking. Her skin looks soft, too. Not too tan for this time of year, but her complexion is absolutely flawless. Sakura's clothes just fall off like they were barely covering her in the most irresistible way. I could go on and on…

"Ino? C'mon, get changed! We don't have time for your gawking!" she joked.

"Oh…right," I blushed, and begin to change myself. It was such an odd experience changing right there in front of her. I began to undress and gently folded my clothes as I put on the golden dress. It was pretty short, but I suppose not too short. We walked out of the changing rooms to look at each other.

"Wow, Ino. You look damn sexy," Sakura told me.

"Right back atcha', babe," I returned the compliment.

And I meant it. That black dress was just fantastic. You would think a black dress would be kind of dreary, especially in contrast with her pink hair, but it didn't. It just looked _badass._ Dead sexy, too.

We agreed that we liked the dresses (odd that we'd get the first ones we tried on, right?)(2) and got matching shoes. We checked out and began to walk around the mall with our bags, chatting. When we stopped to get some sushi for lunch, we ran into someone we knew.

"Shik-Shikamaru? What're you doing here?" I asked. He was eating lunch at the sushi bar. I was only confused because this isn't the type of place a lazy shit like Shikamaru would visit alone.

"Don't ask me, ask this one," he replied, and motioned towards the sandy-haired blonde woman to his left.

"_This one?_" the woman said, and knocked Shikamaru on the head.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he asked, hurt.

"I'm not just any old person sitting next to you. _I'm your girlfriend._ You should treat me more like it," scolded the woman.

"Wh-what?! Shikamaru, you have a girlfriend?!" Sakura and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Uhh… yeah, what of it?" he said in a very nondescript manner.

"N-nothing…it's just surprising is all," I said.

"Hi! I'm Temari," the woman introduced herself. She was an interesting one. She dressed in a very flashy manner, but she seemed very ladylike at the same time. Her hair was up in four hair-bands on the back of her hand. She was very attractive.

"I'm Ino, and this is Sakura," I introduced us.

"I'm only here because this woman dragged me out here," Shikamaru complained. "Something about needing me here to pick out new clothes."

"It's called lingerie, Shika. You need to see me try it on so I know what to get!" she smiled in a devilish way and then winked at him. His face remained unchanged but there was evidence of a blush. "Let's go now. I'm done with lunch," Temari commanded. "It was very nice to meet you," Temari said to Sakura and I, and then they ran off.

"Well…that was… confusing," Sakura commented.

"Yeah," I replied.

Interesting day.

-------------------------------------------

That night, I found myself unable to sleep. I was thinking about Sakura and I. If she _is_ a lesbian and she has feelings for me, she's yet to talk about it. So far every time we've done anything she'd been playing, drunk, or half-asleep. I don't know what the hell's going on in her head. She's so hard to read… it's like trying to read a book upside down through a blurry screen. It makes me nervous… or worried… or… I'm not sure. It's hard to tell how I feel. Ha, I'm trying to figure out Sakura's feelings when I can't even understand my own. That's a laugh.

Should I talk to her about it? Troubling… if I do and she doesn't remember any of the things we did it would be quite awkward. I don't know if I could navigate my way through a conversation like that. But if I don't talk to her she might think I don't like her at all! Gahhh! What the hell is wrong with me? I hate thinking about this kind of stuff, because no matter how I run it through my head it always ends poorly.

I refocused my mind, trying to clear it. _Just imagine the black,_ I thought to myself. _Just imagine the black. The black. The…black…_ My mind began to wander. Thoughts began to stray, images began to form. A picture took shape in my mind. It was Sakura, getting undressed in the changing room again. So… beautiful. I can't imagine a more beautiful creature than her. I kept seeing her, right there in front of me, in her pink underwear. Then, the image shifted from memory into fantasy.

"Ino," fantasy Sakura said, "I want you. Don't you want me, too?"

"Yes… yes… please… Sakura!" I said. It's not very coherent but I get my message across.

We began to kiss. Gently at first, then more passionately. Then, she begins to feel around on my chest…

Before I knew it, it was morning. I fell asleep, but I didn't dream. That was strange, as I usually do. _Oh crap,_ I thought,_ it's graduation day!_ I got up and began to get ready. We were supposed to be at the school in our uniforms in a little less than an hour. I roused Sakura and got we rushed to get dressed and eat before rushing off to the school.

We gathered in the gym with all of the other 3rd years (3). All in all, the ceremony was more or less three hours of dull. We sang some songs, listened (well, not really _listened_) to some speeches, and then left. Japanese graduation ceremonies are very boring. Sakura did nearly cry, though. Apparently, although most fathers don't attend high school graduation ceremonies, Sakura's father had promised since her mother wouldn't be there. I tried to console her a bit but I'm not sure how much I helped.

After graduation, there was a lot of stuff happening that I wasn't sure of. Photographs, being pushed around doing a lot of different things going a lot of different places. Sometime after a few hours Sakura and I ended back up at our house for dinner. My mother made practically a feast. There were all types of food. Sushi, sashimi, lobster rolls, the works. It looked delicious.

"Itadakimasu!(4)" we yelled, and dug in. It was possibly the most delectable meal to ever pass my lips.

When we were all finished, we went to go change into our dresses for Hinata's party. She was throwing a party at her house to celebrate graduation. It was _supposed_ to be a formal party, hence the nice dresses we bought. That's not exactly how things went down.

Sakura and I got dressed and left for Hinata's house.

"Bye, Mom! See you later!" I yelled.

"Have fun you two," she called back.

We arrived at Hinata's house to a bit of a surprise. It wasn't exactly the formal party we were told of. The music was blasting and the dancing was out of control. On the floor, on the couch, on the tables, _everywhere_ were people dancing_._ As quickly as possible Sakura and I sought out Hinata. We had to ask her what was going on. The crowd was so thick I lost Sakura to the dancers. After several painful minutes of shouldering my way through the crowd and trying to ignore the blaring music, I found Hinata standing in a corner.

"Hinata!" I tried to yell over the music.

"Oh, hi, Ino!" she greeted me. I can barely hear her. Her voice is soft enough as it is without the blasting music.

"What happened?" I shout.

"Well…Shika…. Girlfriend… invite… lots of people…" I could only make out a few words, but I got the gist of it. Shikamaru invited Temari who subsequently invited all her friends from Suna, a small city much like Konoha not too far from here. They invited others, and, well, it evolved into this wild beast of a party.

"Well, Hinata, what do you think we should do?" I asked her.

"I… I don't know…" she said.

"I'll tell you what we do," said a voice from behind. "We enjoy the party. We have fun and live life. Now's not the time to be worrying about things. Now's the time to party!"

It was Sakura. Naruto was next to her.

"Sakura's right! Let's go!" he exclaimed, and we pushed our way back into the crowd and started dancing. Even Hinata danced. It's weird, even though she's going with Naruto now, she's still intimidated by him, like she's afraid he'll dump her in a split second. Well, at least it looks like she's having fun.

After an hour or so, though, things took a turn for the worse. Some guy tried to cut in between Naruto and Hinata. When Hinata refused, he began to grow angry and started trying to force her. Naruto, of course, wouldn't stand for this.

"HEY," he shouted. "Get. Off. Of Hinata."

"Or what?" laughed the newcomer.

"Or this," Naruto said as he threw his fist at the guy. Unfortunately for Naruto, this guy must have had some fighting experience, because he caught Naruto's fist and punched him right in the gut. Naruto fell to his knees holding his stomach. He must have been winded.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I rushed at the man but he was too quick for me and with a quick jab to the forehead put me on the ground. Pain rushed through my face as some blood began to trickle out.

The man turned back to Hinata. "C'mon, let's go somewhere more fun," he commanded her.

"No," she told him quietly.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said NO," yelled Hinata and pelted him in the stomach with a powerful open handed blow. The hit was hard enough to force the man to take a step backwards, where Naruto was waiting.

"If you ever lay a hand on Hinata," he said in a deadly serious tone, "I'll kill you." He then grabbed the man's arm and turned him around. Then, with one hell of a wind up, punched Hinata's assailant so hard in the face he was actually lifted off his feet and thrown backwards. He landed on a table, which broke beneath him. The man was holding his face, but he wasn't knocked out. The music stopped.

"Kankuro!" yelled a familiar commanding voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

A woman walked over and began to scold the man named Kankuro. It was the sandy haired woman from the mall a few days before, Temari.

"Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Ino? Sakura? You guys are the ones who beat up Kankuro?" Temari replied.

"Well, it was really Naruto over here that did the most of the beating," I told her.

"You guys know this woman?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, this is Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari," Sakura introduced her.

"Oh, hi," Temari said, her eyes closed and scratching the back of her head in a nervous manner. She was obviously embarrassed. "Sorry about what happened. This is my dumbass brother, Kankuro. He's usually a pretty nice guy, but he's stone cold drunk right now. The alcohol changes him."

"Temari, you know these losers?" said Kankuro.

"Just shut up, you've embarrassed Suna enough as it is," scolded Temari.

"Alright, alright, party's over," Sakura began to tell everyone. She and I began to shepherd them out the door. Cries of disappoint bubbled up from the crowd.

"Not you, Shikamaru, you moron," I prevented the lazy idiot from leaving. "You stay here to help clean up the mess."

He sighed. "What a drag… why do I have to clean up this mess? I'm not the one who invited all of Suna to a party that was _supposed_ to be formal," he complained, shooting Temari a glance.

"Don't look at me like that," she yelled. "You didn't tell me it was a formal party; I asked you if I could invite a few friends and you just shrugged, like you _always_ do."

They began to quip at each other, tossing insults back and forth as we cleaned up the mess. Kankuro had finally passed out from that blow to his head, and Naruto and Hinata were cleaning together. She kept thanking him for saving her, and he kept trying to be modest but really loving the gratitude at the same time.

After we had most of the mess cleaned up, Naruto and Hinata went upstairs. She was just so swept away by his heroism, but it wasn't like he was taking advantage of her. I think they're really in love. It's really cute, actually. Shikamaru and Temari eventually stopped fighting, too, and left, carrying Kankuro out with them.

So then it was just the two of us. Sakura and I, two people in a room. Just lying there, exhausted, on the couch together. Two people, in space, together. Whether by some miracle of fate or some happening of chance, I realized that we were both right there at that very moment, bound together by that emerald pendant. It was a link, a physical manifestation of the bond that we shared, the bond that always brought us back together now matter how far apart we were. And, I decided, that that was as good a moment as any.

"Sakura, there's something I want to tell you," I whispered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sakura, I—"

And she kissed me.

"I want to be with you, too. I was just waiting for you to say so. You're such a pussy, can't even tell someone you like them."

"Goddamnit, Sakura," I said, and kissed her.

And that's how the rest of the night went. We lied there on the couch, kissing and just being with each other. No sex, no hands, just kissing. Two people caught together in the current of time, bound to each other by a simple symbol – a symbol of something greater. A vessel, really, to keep us together in the great river Time. And that night lasted for an eternity and for no time at all. Because while it was wonderful and seemed to last forever, forever was clearly not enough time for either of us. We fought and struggled against the fog of sleep that descended upon us, but finally succumbed. We woke up the next morning in each other's arms, smiling at each other. That wonderful, sincere smile of hers. I wanted that smile to never fade away.

And that's how March passed. I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep. Tomorrow is a new day, a new beginning, a new chapter. To America for six months. With Sakura, where we would be together. Together and trying to survive. I can't think of anything more romantic.

----------------------------------------------

We're at the airport, all of us. My mother, Sakura, and I, and all of our friends are there at the gate. They've all come to wish us a good trip. Tearfully, we say our goodbyes, hugged our friends, talked of the things we'd do when we got back. When it comes time to say goodbye to Mom… well… it's hard. I hug her and kiss her on the cheek. Tears are streaming from both of our eyes.

"You just come back safe and ready to enter nursing school," she demands of me through her tears.

"And you make sure to take care of yourself while Sakura and I are away," I tell her.

We let go of each other and Sakura and I moved to board through the gate. As we walk through, I look back at all our friends. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, and even Shino are there. And for a split second, I swore I saw Kiba in the crowd of the airport, smiling at us and waving. I'm not sure if he was really there or I was just imagining he was, but I wave back anyway.

"Ino, let's go. They're going to take off soon," Sakura says.

"Yeah, let's go," I reply.

Sakura holds my hand we start walking down the boarding hallway together. I don't know it then, but my mother sees us holding hands and in an instant realizes what's going on between us.

Unaware of that development, we take our seats. I sit with my chin in my hand, my elbow resting on the armrest while I solemnly look out the window. After a little while, the engines rev, the plane taxis, and we take off. I watch as the land grows smaller and smaller, and Japan fades into the distance as we head west.

Sakura falls asleep after a few hours and rests her head on my shoulder. A gentle smile creeps across my face.

_I'll be alright_, I think to myself. All of the things that have happened in the past year flood through my mind. All the happiness and sadness I've experienced since then. You know, most people go through life trying experience as much happiness as they can muster with the least amount of sadness possible. I don't think that's how I want to live. I'd rather live knowing both sadness and happiness, as well as everything else. Without pain, there is no joy. Of course there are a lot of things I regret and wish didn't happen, but it's those kind of things that make life truly worth living. A life with nothing but happiness is not truly living. It's not balanced.

So, I'm issuing a challenge to destiny, to fate, to God. Do not simply allow me to live a sheltered life where I simply get everything I want and everything is perfect. _Do your worst._ I can handle it. Bring. It. On. Because, as long as I have Sakura and my mother and my friends, I can handle anything.

_We'll be alright,_ I think to myself.

----------------------------------------------------

(1) Very large shopping district in Tokyo.

(2) According to my female friends, very strange indeed.

(3) There are three years of high school in Japan, so that would be the graduating class.

(4) Japanese thing to say before eating. Means something like "Dig in!" or "Let's eat!" but has no actual English translation.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this one is REALLY late (and short), like it took near a month. I just had so much to do regarding finals. But I'm a senior now, and summer's here! That means more time to write! Hooray! So, this chapter is kind of poorly written, but I did my best, I just had trouble coming up with what to write, so I threw in 2/3 sand siblings. Suna, by the way, is what I assume Sunagakure would be shortened to, in the same way Konohagakure is shortened to Konoha. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read my new fic, **_**Four,**_** and review please!**


	13. Arrival

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Fuck me, right? I tried to get this out sooner… but… I started rereading Harry Potter again and I got sidetracked. I'm writing this in Maine, and there's no internet unless I can fashion a Pringles cantenna properly. We'll see. Here goes.**

Chapter 13

Somehow, I knew that this was going to come crashing around me. It seemed like it was supported by nothing more than a frantic and persevering will to keep it up. But, as most things do when people can only keep things alive through absolute desperation, it fell. It's kind of like there was this heavy shelf with a lot of things on it that was leaning to one side, but I simply propped it up by shoving a phonebook or two underneath it, and I accidentally kicked that phonebook out and now the whole shelf has toppled over. But instead of a simple shelf falling, I'm in my new apartment in California, watching Sakura walk out the door. I'm angry, depressed, and ashamed of myself that I'm simply watching her go.

Of course, though, there's some back-story to that. Let me start from the beginning.

Sakura and I boarded the plane in Tokyo and found our seats. The flight was long and tedious, especially since we were in coach class and there were a few American families near us with children that must have been possessed by some evil spirit because they found themselves unable to stop crying and wailing the whole flight. It wasn't that bad, though. Sakura and I at least got to sit next to each other, to our relief. As we flew over through the night, I stared out at the vast Pacific Ocean below us. It just seemed to go on for eternity, black and infinite, just like the night sky. It was a clear night and an uncountable number of stars shone brightly beside the moon. You can't see the stars like this in Tokyo or Konoha (1). I would have told Sakura to look out the window, but she was fast asleep, her head rested on my shoulder. Her pink hair was mussed and mixed with my blonde hair. I couldn't help but smile, she was just too beautiful to be real. But I knew she was real, as I reached out and put my hand on hers, I felt her warmth. It felt good to be alive.

Morning was just breaking as we landed. As we taxied around the runways the sun glanced in and out of the window next to me, practically blinding my eyes. I couldn't help but think that in that direction was our home, towards the east. We had traveled so far from home.

Everything was fairly normal as far as things go from there. We got off the plane and stretched as though we had just woken up from a 100-year slumber, and then set out to collect our baggage. The carousel must have gone around twenty times before our luggage finally came down from the chute in the center. After receiving our cherished suitcases, we made for the exit.

"Gate C… we're supposed to leave from Gate C and there will be a man in a suit holding a sign that says 'HARUNO, YAMANAKA.' He's to take us to the school or office or whatever it is we're going to," Sakura muttered to me.

I didn't respond. I was awestruck by all that was around me. Actually, it wasn't that different from Japanese airports. Nothing was that out of the ordinary, I suppose I was awed by the fact that I was halfway around the world from my home. So, I blindly followed Sakura. But, after we had been wandering in circles for about a half an hour, I finally snapped to my senses and realized Sakura had no idea what she was doing.

"I'm not lost!" she insisted. "I'm just trying to get my bearings. Let's see… right now we're at Gate A… or are we at Gate B? Good grief, they make these things to confusing!"

"Just ask someone how to get to Gate C," I pressed her. I must have been speaking Japanese to her because a young man who looked like he worked there must have heard a distressed tone in a foreign language and came over to help us.

"Excuse me, ladies, but is there anything I can help you with?" asked the young African American.

"Oh, hello," I greeted him in English. I was embarrassed about how strong my accent was after I had heard the man speak, "We're looking for the exit to Gate C… we're supposed to meet a taxi there. Could you show us where that is?"

He grinned and nearly laughed a bit. "It's right over there, miss," he said, as he pointed to a large set of doors not fifty feet from where we were standing. "Just walk right through there and you should find your driver."

"Oh… oops. Sorry," I say, my cheeks flushed with red now.

"It's no problem at all, miss. Enjoy your stay in California," he smiled. He must have been somewhat acquainted with Japanese culture, because he promptly put his hands at his side and made a deep bow.

"Thank you very much," Sakura and I both said, and returned the bow. We then rushed off towards the glass door, we were already late as it was. We quickly spotted our driver. It wasn't a yellow cab like most of the others, but it was a nice black car. The man packed our suitcases into the trunk and we climbed into the back seat. The seats were leather and well cushioned. It was very comfortable.

As we drove through San Francisco, Sakura and I stared out the windows in awe. I know it's kind of lame and cliché to be going to a new country, staring out the car as we passed all of the familiar sights, but we couldn't help ourselves; it was truly wondrous to be in an entirely new place.

We arrived at a large building that appeared to be some sort of office. The driver told us that we were to enter, give our names, and inform the receptionist of our business there. We did so, and were told to sit in the waiting room until we were called to see Hiruzen Sarutobi (I had almost forgotten that in America the family name was secondary), the director of the Japanese foreign exchange service at the college. Once again, we complied, and waited. After about twenty minutes, we were called.

We walked into Sarutobi's office. He motioned for us to sit, and we did. He was a fairly old man, must have been at least in his sixties. He was very kindly looking, with an understanding in his eyes I had never seen in any other person. Although he had terrible crow's feet and was nearly completely bald, he had a sort of air about him that suggested he was far from death. I felt this was a man I could completely trust.

"Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. It is a pleasure to see the both of you here. You, of course, know why you're here, I assume?" he began in English. His voice was a little gruff but reassuring. We nodded. "Of course you would! You wouldn't have flown all the way out here otherwise, would you? Oh, forgive the ramblings of this old man. Anyway, you two were selected for this program for three reasons.

"The first reason is that you applied. There is no reward without risk or initiative of some sorts. Good fortune does not simply shine down upon someone; they work for it. That was the first step towards receiving this scholarship. But, of course, we couldn't accept everyone who simply applied.

"The second reason you were selected is your outstanding academic work. You work hard in school because you know it will pay off. Hard work will always reap its own rewards, I think you will find that to be a very true lesson in life. There is nothing that can truly be gained without hard work. This is a quality you both possess. Talent alone could not have gotten you those grades, and I commend you both for your efforts.

"Thirdly, and most importantly, you are genuinely decent people (2). I know this from lengthy contact with your teachers and parents. Ah, yes, I have contacted them both," he added, after seeing my slightly confounded face. "I corresponded frequently, actually, with your mother, Miss Yamanaka, and your father, Miss Haruno. I was very sorry to hear about the unfortunate events of late and offer my condolences to you, Miss Haruno."

Sakura winced at the mention of her father but nodded firmly. She might have been holding back tears.

"Yes, most importantly, it was my correspondence with these people that ultimately made me choose you two. It is quite unusual to choose two students who already know each other so well, but I felt that it was important to make an exception in this case. Normally, foundations like ours have interviews with the applicants, but I feel I got a much better sense of the both of you this way. Students tend to not be themselves in interviews, anyway, and they end up sabotaging themselves in the end. Therefore, we decided it was best to contact those who knew you best. Of course, any parent would talk about there child in a most flattering way, but there are methods of deciphering this praise to find out the truth about a person. And I'm delighted to inform you that you fit the bill of exactly what we were looking for at this foundation. Congratulations to you both." He smiled, and I couldn't help but grin. Sakura was positively beaming.

"You will be shown to your apartment. We'll let you get settled for three days before you begin classes," he told us. Then, he pressed the buzzer on the phone to his left. "Kakashi, I need you to show Miss Haruno and Miss Yamanaka to their apartment and get them settled, give them their schedules, and once they're ready, show them around the city so that they're not completely lost." He then turned to us. "Hatake Kakashi will be your guide for the first few weeks you're in the city. You will receive his cell phone number and be able to call him 24/7 for assistance. You will also receive cell phones for the duration of the program courtesy of the school. You may use these phones as you see fit."

The door opened, and a tall, white haired man walked in. He wasn't old; on the contrary, he couldn't have been older than thirty. He was wearing a gray suit, which matched the expression of boredom and disinterest in his black eyes.

"Ah, Kakashi. This is Yamanaka Ino on your right and Haruno Sakura on your left. They'll be your charges for the semester. Show them to their apartment and explain their lives here for the next six months," ordered Sarutobi.

"Ah, hello, Ino, Sakura. Do you mind if I use your first names?" asked Kakashi. He had a mellow voice, but again it seemed as if he just didn't care to be there.

"No, not at all," Sakura said. She seemed to like this man.

"So, then, if you'll follow me, I'll show you how to get to your apartment via the subway system. Since you won't have cars, it'll be very important for you to become familiar with the public transportation system in – and out – of the city. Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Kakashi."

We followed him out of the building and Kakashi went over the basics of how we would be attending classes. We were to take the subway to the local hospital, where we would basically be med students and nursing interns. For the first three months we would be trained and practice on dummies and cadavers and for the last three months we would basically be nurses – at least for the basic stuff. We were being provided with an apartment as well as a certain amount of money for expenses such as food, and even a small entertainment budget. We, of course, brought our own money for that, but a bonus is always nice.

We arrived at a small building about twenty minutes away from the office by subway and walked up to the third floor.

"And this," Kakashi said as he fiddled with the keys, "will be your apartment." He pushed open the door and we stepped inside.

It's a small apartment. There's small living room adjacent to an even smaller kitchen. There are two bedrooms that share a bathroom and a shower. In the living room, there's a couch that faces a television and the door. Behind the couch, though, there's a large window, with a magnificent view of the wall of the parking lot behind the apartment building. Whatever, at least it provides a good amount of natural light into the place. Overall, the apartment is pretty drab, but it's sort of… quaint.

"I know it's kind of bare, but it's the standard apartment for our foreign exchange students. Although you guys will be living here alone because you're nearly eighteen, I'm responsible for you guys, officially, because technically you're still minors. Here are your new phones," Kakashi instructed us as he handed us two identical flip phones, "and let me know if you need assistance with anything. I'm to help you with anything you need. My phone number is already programmed in under Kakashi, and the local police, Sarutobi's office, the hospital, and 9-1-1 are already programmed in there. Any questions?"

Neither of us could think of anything.

"Well, then, I'm off. I'll be checking on you soon." He waved goodbye, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Well, then, Ino, what should we do now?" Sakura said, plopping herself down on the couch.

"I think we should take a look at the bedrooms and figure out whose will be whose, then unpack and find something to eat," I told her, my mind already planning.

"Yeah… I suppose," she said, obviously with her mind on other things.

We looked into the rooms, which we to the far right of the apartment, opposite the kitchen. Between the two was the bathroom. They were basically the same. A bed, a night table, a desk, a lamp, a closet and a window were in each of the rooms. So, it really came down to one decision between the rooms: left or right. "I'll take the one on the left, I guess," I said to Sakura. She agreed to the arrangement, and we unpacked into our respective rooms.

----------------------------------------------

"Face it, Ino. We're lost," said Sakura, a few steps behind me.

"We are not lost. I think we passed that alley on our way to the burger place," I replied, mildly irritated. It was dark out, and we were on our way home from dinner. I thought I could get us back faster by taking a shortcut, but I failed.

"Just call Kakashi," she insisted, clearly exhausted from jetlag and unpacking.

"No, I'm sure I know where we are. It's just around the corner here, I think."

"You're so cute when you're stubborn," she said, catching up to me. She put her chin on my shoulder as we walked. "Just admit it – we're completely lost."

"I will not! That's like giving up, and I never quit!" I joked. She moved to my side and grabbed my hand. Her hand was soft and warm.

"Well, if you're not going to call him, I will."

"Fine. Just give up. Quitter," I teased.

Just as she flipped open the phone, we rounded the corner. Then things turned bad.

As we walked around the corner, Sakura bumped into a man wearing a large white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He was with a few other guys, each of them looking equally menacing.

"Sorry!" she said instantly, except in Japanese.

"What did you just call me?" the man demanded angrily. Apparently he mistook Japanese for some American insult.

"I mean, sorry!" she corrected herself.

The man looked Sakura up and down in a clearly perverted manner. This guy was bad news.

"Oh, hey, baby, it ain't nothin'. Don't worry about it. We're cool… so long as you come back to my place wit' me," he said in an obnoxious and arrogant tone.

"Uh… sorry, no thanks," she spurned him, clearly repulsed. He then spotted us holding hands. "I don't think you're my type."

"Not you're type? _Not you're type?_ What the fuck is 'dat supposed to mean?" He paused for a second. "Oh, so you're like 'dat," he said, motioning towards our joined hands. Sakura's was squeezing mine especially tight at this point. "That's cool, you know, I think it's hot. You should _both_ come wit' me."

Sakura and I let go of each other's hands and turned to leave, but something stopped us. Literally. The man's hands were on each of our shoulders.

"No, I don't think you two understand. You _really_ should come wit' me," he dictated in a more serious tone now. "You might not wanna mistake it for a suggestion," he said. Panicked, I turned around and slapped him as hard as I could.

"You shouldn't-a-done that," he roared. "Boys," he called for his friends behind him. Sakura and I began to run. We dashed around the corner, only to be stopped by more men there.

I'm not going to lie. I was dead scared. We thought we were going to die. So much fear and pain swirled around in my stomach at that moment, but there was nothing I could do. Nothing either of us could do. It's a hard feeling to explain… you really have to go through it personally to truly understand it. It was if the hand of death had reached out and his fingers were enclosing upon us. I closed my eyes and held onto Sakura. It couldn't be over yet, not so soon after we-

Then, my eyes still closed and waiting to die or be raped or whatever these men had planned for us, I heard the sounds of fighting and men in pain. I opened my eyes, and Kakashi was there, apparently having already rendered our assailants unconscious.

"You girls really know how to get into trouble, don't you?" he asked casually. He was standing over the first man to attack us. He looked as if nothing had happen, just as uninterested in the current situation as ever. He was cool, to say the least.

"Kakashi? But…how?!" Sakura asked in amazement.

"You called me on your phone, but never said anything. I could hear this idiot over the phone," he motioned towards the first man, "so I thought I'd help you out. Your phones have GPS devices in them, you see."

"Oh…"

We were kind of embarrassed. Our first day here and Kakashi already had to bail us out of trouble. What would he think now? He'd probably be annoyed… two more chores for him.

_This can't get any worse_, I thought to myself. I was wrong.

----------------------------------------

"All I'm saying is that Kakashi won't always be there to bail us out, Sakura," I tried to explain to my pink haired girlfriend. I noticed how sexy she looked in our dimly lit apartment at night; she was wearing a pink blouse that complemented her hair and a skimpy white skirt that set off the whole outfit. No wonder those guys couldn't resist us. It made me feel almost prude even wearing my very short denim shorts and light green top compared to her outfit.

"And all I'm saying is that as long as we learn the city a little better, we'll be able to avoid areas where we'd get in trouble entirely," she rebutted.

"Ugh, you're impossible," I told her, plopping myself down on the couch with a soda.

"No, I'm easy, if you know how to get to me," she replied playfully, sitting down next to me.

"I wonder how to do that."

"Oh, it's easier than you would think, if you know what to do." Promptly after her saying this, I kissed her. Gently at first, easing into a more passionate kiss.

Deeper and deeper we sunk into each other's embrace as our arms became entangled. She ran her hands lightly over my body, teasing my skin with her gentle touch. It drove me wild, so I pulled her tighter to me, kissing her harder. Those hands… they knew exactly where on my body to go. First one on my back with the other on the back of my neck, and then both of them sliding all over my body. One of her hands moved to my stomach, then gently up to caress my breasts.

As she fondled my chest, I did some exploration of my own. I could feel her soft skin under my palms as I moved my hands around, gently circling around her back. Then, I moved down to her ass. Her perfectly molded, wonderfully toned ass. She let out a small whimper of delight as I gave it a gently squeeze, and as a sign of encouragement she intensified our kiss. To get in a more accessible position, she moved her legs on top of my lap. This new position allowed for better access for my hands to her backside and hers to my chest, but also encouraged her to begin kissing down my neck. I let out a purr of pleasure as her lips teased down my neck, moving towards my shoulder. She slid the strap on my shirt to the side so as to attain better access.

My hands, now nearly acting of their own free will, slid up and down her bare leg and then up and under the backside of her skirt. She was wearing a thong; I could feel the bare skin of her wonderfully sculpted ass. In response, one of her hands slipped up and under my shirt, fondling my breast on the outside of my bra. She paid special attention the nipple, circling the areola and then giving the nipple a gentle pinch between her index and middle fingers. She moved her lips back to mine. Her tongue probed in and out of my mouth, exploring my teeth and the roof of my mouth. Then, she took my lower lip in her mouth and began to suck it. It was an incredible feeling, and when she was through, I retaliated by biting hers.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Startled, we broke from each other and began to straighten our clothes and hair.

"Just a minute!" I called, trying to rapidly fix my shirt. As soon as Sakura and I were both set, I hurried over and answered the door.

A man and woman were standing on the other side. The man was tall and dark haired with a full beard and side burns. He was probably about Kakashi's age, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a flannel shirt over that. The woman was about the same age as well; she was also dark haired with peculiarly piercing eyes. She was exceptionably pretty. They were definitely both of Japanese origin.

"Hi! We're your neighbors. I'm Kurenai, and this is Asuma," greeted the woman. "We live down the hall, actually."

"Oh, hello… I'm Ino and this is Sakura," I introduced us. The conversation had a very polite, very fake quality to it.

"Oh! Before I forget, we brought you two California rolls, to welcome you to California!" Kurenai said politely. "I know it's a corny joke, but I thought a welcoming pun might break the ice." We laughed.

"Thank you very much… but how did you know we were Japanese?" I asked.

"Actually, we didn't. We just figured we'd greet our new neighbors with some food. Weird coincidence that we'd both be Japanese and bringing you sushi, right?" We laughed again; I'm not sure how sincere the laughter was. A short and awkward silence ensued, until Sakura broke the stillness.

"So, are you two married?" Sakura had been strangely silent until now. She's usually more talkative with new people.

"Oh, yeah, we are. For about a year now," Asuma responded. He had a moderately deep voice. He seemed like a good man.

We stood there awkwardly, both parties waiting for the other to say something. It was Kurenai who broke the silence.

"Well, then. Um.. Welcome to the building, let us know if there's anything you need," she encouraged us.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Realizing that they were Japanese, I felt it appropriate to make a deep bow. Sakura did the same, and Kurenai and Asuma followed. They walked away, and I closed the door.

"That was… awkward," I observed. I directed the comment towards Sakura, but her mind seemed to be occupied. Something was wrong.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked in a light tone.

"Oh… nothing," she replied. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Do you think our parents would have gotten married?"

"S'pose it's possible," I told her. "I think they loved each other very much, but the relationship was too young for marriage just yet."

"Well… maybe they shouldn't have wasted time. Life's too short, y'know?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"I just mean… ever since _it_ happened, I've been thinking a lot about life. It can be over in an instant, and you should take advantage of everything you can while you still can."

"Yeah… but you shouldn't just rush into things without thinking them through. They could have repercussions, consequences you can't always think of." Something was wrong.

A short silence followed that. Sakura swirled her soda around in her cup, just staring at it. She seemed to be off in the distance somewhere. Then, out of nowhere, she leaned over and kissed me again. Quickly, she began to kiss more passionately, moving on top of me, engulfing my body with hers.

I broke away, "Sakura, don't you think you're moving a little… fast?"

"Ino… I want you to fuck me right here. Let's christen this new apartment together," she said, taking off her blouse. Her bra was also pink, and her breasts looked so shapely and supple.

"Sakura… that's a little too much for right now… you're rushing things… we just got here today…" I insisted as she kissed my neck. God, she's sexy.

"No, Ino, I want you inside me. I want to feel you as the ultimate pleasure… I know you want to," she said in a very sexy, breathy voice. She began to grind her lower half against mine. My senses were engulfed in pleasure.

"Sakura… you're just thinking of how… you dad just died… we can't!" I pushed her away.

"You don't get it, Ino. We're here one day and then… poof! We're gone. Dead. What happened tonight should be even further evidence of that!" the pinkette exclaimed.

"It's not that… it's just – we're moving too fast. You don't really want our relationship to go this way, do you? You're just-"

"Just what?"

"Nevermind."

"No, I want to hear this. Just what, Ino?"

"You're just reacting to your dad's death, rushing into things you know you shouldn't."

"You don't understand anything about my dad's death. You just don't get it," she said, very angry now. She put her shirt on.

"Sakura…"

"No, I get it. You don't want me like that, right? I could be your little girlfriend but when it comes down to showing how you really feel, you can't."

"Sakura, it's not like that-"

"Save it. I'm outta here."

And that was it. Now I'm standing here, watching the girl I love walk out the door, and doing absolutely nothing. Okay, so it's not as bad as I made it out to be before, she's just angry, and she'll probably come around. Maybe "the walls coming down around me" was a bit of an exaggeration of the situation, but that's what it felt like to me. Sakura is my world, the walls around me are made of her love. So when that love walked out the door, the roof crashed down on my head and the walls crumbled.

So here I am, alone, sad, and still angry. Not angry with Sakura, angry with myself for a lack of tact. I can't leave it like this; I can't just let her walk out. It's dangerous out there, tonight's events proved that.

I moved to the door. _If I'm quick I can catch her before she gets too far out of the building,_ I think.

But there's no need. I open the door, and she's right there, waiting for me. Tears are welling up in both of our eyes; she jumps into my arms and kisses me.

"Ino, please… I want you to fuck me, and I want to fuck you. You want it just as much as I do, I can tell. You want it really bad."

No five words have ever been truer.

----------------------------------------

(1) Actually, this *might* not be true, but considering that I live in a far less city-like area and I can't see more than two stars in any given night, I assume you can't see any in Tokyo.

(2) HA! Once again, that's completely made up. Bullshit, fit only for an ideal world. I wish scholarships were based on character… me and every other kid in Japan and America.

**A/N: Ha, well, I had almost thought I'd lost any idea of what I was going to write. I'd forgotten that the best way for me to write is just to open a Word document and start writing. So, everything was just coming off the top of my head. I wrote this in Maine, with no internet, so I couldn't check anything against the internet. But, as promised, I wrote it. Please review, it feeds my soul on rainy days to see [FF Review] in my inbox.**


	14. You're a Coward

**A/N: Hello, all. I know I was supposed to do a chapter of **_**Four**_** before this, but I'm still having trouble with that stylistically, and there are only like five people reading it, anyway. This story has a much larger readership so I thought I'd do this one first.**

Chapter 14

My phone rings on the coffee table near the couch.

_Damnit, not now!_ I think while glancing towards the distraction. My eye catches on the caller ID._ What's Kakashi calling for? Isn't he done touring us for the night?_

"I better get this-"

"I'll get it!" Sakura shouts and turns for the coffee table.

"No way! That's _my _phone!" I yell and tackle Sakura back onto the couch. Then I turn and lunge for the phone, only to be held back by Sakura, whom wrenches me to the side and uses me to propel herself towards the table. _She's amazingly strong!_ I think.

"Ha, I win!" the pinkette gloats, thoroughly satisfied with her victory in the epic struggle. She answers the phone.

"Hello..? No, this is Sakura. Ino's…indisposed at the moment," she winks at me, a smugness in her eyes while listening. After a moment, the smugness fades. Her eyes widen and her eyes become vivid with fear. _Something's wrong._ "What? Oh shit, is she alright? Shit!"

My brain is trying to figure out the infinite possibilities of what could be happening. _Alright? Is someone hurt?! And 'she!?' _Terror begins to shoot through my heart as I focus all my cognitive functions towards finding an answer. _Who do we know that was hurt? Please, don't be Hinata… or Tenten… or… shit…!_

"Oh my god, yes. I'll tell her. Yeah…twenty minutes… got it." Sakura hangs up.

For, a moment, no one speaks. Sakura stands there, holding one arm and looking away from my face. The moment elongates itself, arresting the movement of time. My heartbeats resonate in my brain, bouncing and reverberating off of every square inch of the inside of my skull. My blood is pounding. Everything is very slowly, very low, and pulsating gently. It's unbearable… I can't deal with anyone else dying… I just can't. _Sakura,_ I beg with my eyes, _tell me now. Please._

"You're mother fainted in your house while cooking lunch. Unfortunately, she was home alone and wasn't found for a couple hours, until she didn't open the shop that afternoon and people were worried. She's in the hospital in critical condition. Kakashi is going to pick us up in 20 minutes to catch the next flight back."

A pang of terror shoots through my heart. It lasts a moment, and then the slowly pulsating heartbeat begins to beat extremely fast and arrhythmic. The reverberations in my head turn into high-pitched clanks, loud and painful. I feel as though my brain is bouncing off of the walls in my head, breaking like concrete: with hard and painful cracks. These sensations last for a moment that extended into eternity. _No….NO…. nononono. _I grab my head to stifle the vibrations and clutch my hair. Then I let out a loud scream.

"NO. Fuck you, Sakura. Why would you make up a hurtful lie like that? It's not funny at all you fucking bitch."

"Ino… this isn't a fucking joke. Why would I make that up?!" Sakura pleads, her voice choked and her eyes watering. "Fuck _you_, you don't have to be so…"

"So...? So what?" I scowl.

"So fucking mean!" she yells, and dashes to her room, shutting the door behind her.

My rage turns into sadness. _Goddammit Ino, what the fuck is wrong with you? You just alienated the one person who could cheer you up._

I creep into her room.

"Sakura..?"

No response.

"Sakura… I can't – no, I won't fucking lose you… not to something as stupid as this, anyway. Shit. No. There are only two fucking people- two – that I love left. One's in the hospital, dying. I refuse to lose the other tonight, too."

My eyes are red and tearing yet I maintain a firm face, although my gaze is fixed on the ground as though my eyes were incapable of beholding Sakura. My heart is ablaze with fear and passion, which I can't figure out is helping our hurting me at the moment.

Still, more time passes, and the pink haired girl doesn't respond. _Shit…_

Two… two people I loved, two people I've lost. In one night. _This _would_ happen to you, Ino. You're just such a fuckup you can't hold onto anyone for more than a short period of time_, the voice in my head teases. My stomach is wrenching, my heart is racked with guilt, and my brain is replaying my mistakes in my head. My coldness towards Sakura, my leaving for America… _it's all my fault. All. My. Fault._ I shut my eyes.

My mind turns to darkness. To feel nothing, to be no one, and to not exist are what I desire now. I would disappear, _would die_, to be those things right now. Oh, why can't I be those happy Americans from the television shows, where everything turns out perfectly in the end? _FUCK YOU, INO_, my mind tells me.

In my darkness, I feel nothing. Time has stopped; I have given up. Therefore, there is nothing left to feel.

Light shines. Time moves, feeling comes back. I feel it. _Feel her._ Feel. Hug. Associated with goodness, happiness, and reconciliation. Her. Hugging me, reconciliation.

"Ino…" Sakura whispers, my hearing restored and my eyes now open. She's gripping me tightly around the shoulders, crying beneath my chin. My eyes tear, and I grip her even more tightly.

"Sakura… sorry… I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry," I repeat in a whisper.

She looks up and wipes a tear from her eyes.

"Did… did you… well, did you mean it? What you said earlier?"

"Everything."

"It's the same way for me, you know. Your mom is just as important to me as she is to you," she says in a recovering voice, "and… and… well… I love you, too," Sakura adds meekly.

My heart lurches. Did I really… _I did._ I told her I loved her!

But…well, I mean I did mean everything I said…

Did I… when did I decide I loved her? But--

"But you're wrong, Ino," Sakura says, "your mom isn't going to die. She's too strong for that, silly. You know that, so stop crying already ya big baby…"

She raises my head by lifting my chin with her index finger and wipes away tears. Then I remembered something horrible.

"But- but it _is_ my fault…! She never would have… if I'd've been there, I coulda done something… something to help! She'd've be fine if I didn't lea-"

Sakura clutches me tightly again.

"No. You would have been out of the house. It happened 2 hours ago – It'd be 1 pm there (1) and you'd already be out doing something. Stop blaming yourself, dummy. You don't need any more things on your mind," she assures me softly while stroking my hair.

Silence falls as we stay in each other's embrace for a moment.

"C'mon, we need to pack. Kakashi'll be here in a few minutes to pick us up. Not like we really unpacked," she gives a sad attempt at a chuckle, and I do the same. _At least she's trying_, I scold myself.

"Yeah," I try to smile.

I go to my room to pack, but being alone seems to have weakened me. My heart pulses and I choke back a surge of tears. _Mom._

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi meets us outside the apartment building precisely on time.

"Alright, get in the car," we lifted our bags slowly. "Hurry! You flight leaves in 25 minutes and we're going to be late." As if he can't help it, he chuckles (2) and then recovers his face. "Sorry about that. Get in!"

"Kakashi," I start, "there's no way you can get us there in 20 minutes," I sniffle.

He turns around from the driver's seat.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of it." He faces forward again. "Oh, but you might want to buckle up."

The second the door clicks shut Kakashi hits the gas. Hard. All I can see is a blur of colors as I feel various G forces acting on my in every direction. Before I know it, we're at SFO (3).

Kakashi gets out of the car and makes to open the passenger door. "Hurry, girls, we've only got 10 minutes to get to the gate." He opens the door and looks in. "Uhh…Sakura…? Ino…? What's wrong?"

What's wrong is that Sakura and I are both unconscious, incapacitated by fear. Our heads are practically smoking from the speed.

As we unload the trunk, a thought occurs.

"Hey, Kakashi? There are three sets of bags in here…"

"Of course there are," he smiles, "you didn't think I'd go to Japan without a change of clothes or two, did you?" My heart rises. "Someone's gotta keep you two ditz lovers out of trouble."

Sakura and I blush simultaneously.

"Wha-what are y-you talking about?!" I stammer.

Sakura changes the subject, "Who're you calling ditz's!?" she yells and makes to whack him.

"We don't have time for this-" he dodges, "we have to get to the gate in the next… 8 minutes!"

We stand dumbfounded for a moment, at least until Kakashi yells at us to start moving.

"R-right," I stammer.

----------------------------------------

"That was the longest flight of my life," Sakura jokes nervously as we climb into a cab around midnight. I give an apprehensive chuckle and Kakashi gives what would be a hearty laugh if it weren't fake.

But if Sakura thought that flight was long, the cab ride is even more unbearable. Traffic seems to fill every roadway; it's as if every possible negative traffic occurrence had chosen to happen tonight, congesting every roadway with uncontrollable filth: the cars between me and Mom. People seem to have lost every logical manner of driving. God, I hate people. I nearly exit the taxi and run for the hospital.

When we finally arrive at the hospital, I waste no time in charging towards the reception desk. _Oh, shit. Bad bad bad timing!_

At the desk is the same receptionist as last time; the bitch who just wouldn't let us in to see Sakura's dad.

"Oh shit, you two are back again?" she recognizes us.

"Yamanaka. Tell me where she is."

"Just one moment, please, I'll look it up right away," the apologetic receptionist jams some buttons on her keyboard.

I bob up and down over the counter while she types. Sakura catches up to the desk and grabs my hand. _Thank God she's here…_

"Here it is… room two forty-three. That's the second floor. Get off the elevator, make a right, and it's down the hall on your left," the receptionist tells me. Letting go of Sakura's hand, I sprint towards the elevators. I press the button but the door doesn't open.

_Stupid slow elevator,_ I think as I jam the 'up' button repeatedly.

"You know, pressing the button repeatedly _won't_ make it open any faster," Kakashi lectures, him and Sakura having finally caught up. I leave the button be, fold my arms, and breathe to the point of hyperventilation.

"Relax," Kakashi tries to calm me, "She's in 243. That's a room, not the ICU."

"So?" I snap, " Whatifshe'…" my voice trembles as I spew words at 150 kilometers an hour.

"She's probably just resting," Sakura assures me, "Resting. That's it."

"Hmph…" I pout. Finally, the goddamned elevator doors slide open. I scramble inside.

"Y'know, you don't have to act so cool all the time, Kakashi." Sakura complains.

Kakashi grunts.

----------------------------------------

There she is. Lying on that bed, hooked up to a vitals monitor. She's asleep.

The doctor comes in.

"Hey, I'm your mother's doctor. Call me Shizune," the young woman introduces herself. She turns to me. "Are you the daughter?" she asks.

"Yes," I mutter a reply, my eyes fixed on Mom. As if for reassurance that she's not dead, I glance at her chest to ensure the rising and falling. It's there. "Tell me, what happened?" I ask slowly, trying to keep my emotions under control.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We just need you to answer a few questions, okay?" Shizune asks in a sympathetic tone.

"Alright," I murmur.

"I'll accompany you. Sakura, stay here," says Kakashi.

For the next few minutes I answer question after question. How did my father die? Was there any history of heart problems in my family? Has anything like this ever happened before? Was my mother depressed at all? I answer the best I can; my eyes glance towards the room window every few seconds. I'm terrified that the machines will all start to beep and buzz crazily, commencing the horrible struggle that inevitably ends in that unholy flat-line sound.

"Well, thanks for the help. I'll speak with some of the other doctors and then we'll let you know what's happening," finishes Shizune.

"Yeah… thanks," I mutter back.

"Oh, and one more things," she pauses. "Your mom's going to be asleep for a few hours. I suggest you go find something to eat, then go home and rest. She'll be fine; we're just trying to figure out why she had a heart attack."

"H-_heart attack?!_" I exclaim.

"What? No one told you? The reason your mother fainted- she had a heart attack. A mild cardiac incident- but altogether severe not good because she wasn't treated for an hour afterwards."

"Don't worry about it, Ino," Kakashi tells me. "She's going to be fine; that's the most important thing right now." He turns to the doctor. "Shizune, I'll see to it that these girls get home alright."

"Good." Shizune walks away.

"C'mon, Ino, let's go. We can eat at home," coaxes Sakura, grabbing my arm.

"Alright," I respond weakly. I'm pretty shaken up, which I think may be in part due to my exhaustion.

Kakashi leads us out of the hospital. I can't quite ascertain what I'm feeling right now. So many thoughts are rushing through my head that they melt together to form flashes of colors. Correspondingly, the monster in my chest keeps shifting from fear to anger to depression erratically.

And maybe it was going to happen anyway, or maybe it was just bad timing, but at the moment, I'm about to climb into another cab, fear and anger consume my heart. The anger swells to a peak, at which point it bursts.

_I can't do this… not right now… I need to…_ my head thinks without my consent. Then, it flashes through my brain: _Run._

The next thing I know, I've turned and ran, heading wildly into the dark night.

* * *

_Fuck fuck fuck, cold!_ Why is it so fucking cold at night?

Cold…dark… the two emotions envelop my mind. _Cold…dark…cold..._ The cold is worse. At least stores and streetlights provide a shin barrier from complete darkness. I shiver and clutch my arms.

_Where the hell am I, anyway?_ I ran blindly into the night; I'm not even sure exactly where in Konoha the hospital is, let alone the surrounding areas. For a small city, it's pretty big. I recognize nothing, and the unfamiliarity unsettles my stomach.

The garbage cans rustle for the umpteenth time; for the umpteenth time I jump and squeak. I tense my muscles and try to raise my alertness, preparing to fend off the assault that will never come. Not as if struggling would do anything, anyway. I've had very little sleep in the past 24 hours – a fly might be too formidable an opponent at this point.

_These were poor choices of clothing,_ I think,_ fuckety fuck cold._

Onwards I walk through the night. My mind drifts. After a certain point, I give up at trying to figure out which streets are which and just turn corners aimlessly.

_Well, that was mature, Ino, _my brain observes_._ Shuttup. My mom's in the hospital; I have the right to be crazy. _That's not true._ Why not? I'm not allowed my grief? My mother coulda died tonight. _Her living isn't cause for celebration?_ Right, her near-death was insignificant on the whole. _You know what I'm driving at (because I'm you)._

_I need time to think. Time to clear my head_… I wrest control of my mind back from the brain-Ino. _What even happened tonight? Right, mom was hurt. But how? Heart attack, right? Wait, why did she have a heart attack?_

Must've been a freak of nature accident. These things happen as people get older; they can't be predicted. Yeah, one time thing. Just an act of nature. I try to relax but something hinders me. Something deeper in my head.

You're a smart girl, says brain-Ino, you know exactly what's bugging you. You're evading what you feel. You're hoping it was a chance incident because you think a medical reason would ultimately lead back to your leaving.

"Your leaving." A pang of pain shoots through my stomach. What must that have done to my mother? So soon after Tamotsu dies her daughter leaves… What the fuck? That's so messed up. What kind of person does that to her mother? No wonder I blame myself. It's my fault.

"My fault." Another pang. It is my fault… I caused her so much pain, I must have. And when Sakura tells her I ran off alone she'll be worried…

"Sakura." My heart sinks. More than me, more than Mom… Sakura's gotta be the one hurting the worst. Her **dad,**then my mom?! Oh, and then all the grief I gave her tonight. Jeese, fuck me. I'm such a crappy friend. She is so brave through all of this, when she's probably hurting more than I am inside. It should be my responsibility to help her and mom through this. Fuck, Ino, you bitch. No, not just bitch. Coward. Literally running away from what you don't want to face like a little girl. And all the while Sakura is out there, probably scared to death about where I am.

"Scared to death." My fists clench. No.

I'm not about to be the coward. I'm not about to abandon my life because I couldn't take what it had to give. I'm not about to lose.

My pace quickens; my heart does the same. I'm suddenly paying very close attention to every street sign.

Don't know this one… not this one, either… nope…

I've broken into a run, turn corners as best I could and avoiding anyone fool enough to stand in my path. Not this one… left.

Eventually I turn right into what I originally think is a shortcut through buildings but turns out to a dead end alley. Too tired to run any longer, I leave at a walking pace. As I turn the corner, I feel my frame thud and bounce back, sending my on my ass towards the pavement.

"Sorry," the guy mutters and almost looks away as he offers me a hand up. How gentlmanly.

"It's alright. Could I ask you where in Konoha I am, if you don't mind?" I ask.

"Nowhere. This place is just outside of the city." The man begins to walk away, his eyes fixated on the ground. His voice is low but I can discern a tone of apathy.

"Wait!" I run after him. "Is there any way you could… I don't know, tell me how to get back?"

"It's that way," he says much louder now, sounding irritated. He looks me directly in the eyes. His face is quite handsome, but his eyes… they're colder than the night is. His finger is pointing in the opposite direction.

"Alright, I get it. You don't like people. I'll just keep walking. Sheesh, a little manners couldn't hurt ya though, y'know?" I respond, myself irritated by the strange man's outburst. I begin to walk off in the opposite direction.

As I passed the alley I had just come out, I hear a rustling and a thud. Then just black.

-------------------------------------------

My eyes open slowly. Lights are flashing by every few seconds. _Why so bright?_ I shield my eyes. _Why do I feel like I'm swinging? Oh, someone's carrying me._

I scream.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yell and jump out of the man's arms.

"You got knocked unconscious by those guys (4). We're almost at your house," he tells me calmly.

"What? What happened?" I demand.

"I just told you. You were attacked my some guys. I didn't feel like letting you die, so I stopped them and started carrying you home. I spared you on a whim," he says, his tone of voice never wavering. We walk up to the house and I open the door. Sakura peeks around the corner, coming to see if it was me who had come in so late.

"…who… who the fuck _are _you?" I ask the stranger again, dazed.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura says.

-------------------------------------------

(1) For those of you who don't know how to use Google or a world clock, that means it was approximately 9 pm in San Francisco time at the time of the accident.

(2) If you actually read/watch Naruto, you understand this.

(3) _Edit: Changed from LAX to SFO. For some reason, it had slipped my mind that they were in San Francisco, not Los Angeles. Thanks, reviewer whose name was not available._

(4) Personally apologize for anti-feminism crap.

**A/N: Yeah, kinda short. It was written primarily during Health class. Sorry this one took so long. All my homework is really taking its toll. I hope you enjoyed it, even if the writing is a bit experimental stylistically on my part. Cheers!**


End file.
